Victory of the Damned
by Necromacer
Summary: First story please read.
1. The fall of the light

Greetings,

My name is necromancer. This my first story so please go easy on me. This story will be a crossover, I will disclaim stuff as it comes around. A lot of insperation for this story comes from the Dresden files. The story's summary follows: The rebellion in Heaven is over. God has won. Lucifer's army now resides in Hell. Lucifer himself has been given a chance at "redemption" He is to reside in a human body and live a good sin-less life. Will he strive for the forgiveness of God? Hell no! Dark/Evil naruto story. potential harem.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dresden Files

XXX Heaven XXX

He was chained to the floor, his arms and legs bound in shackles of compressed sunlight. The chains were made of pure silver and blessed.

The bolts that kept him on the floor were made of iron forged in the center of a star.

The prisoner the chains held was covered in blood, both his and others, several silver arrows stuck out of his chest and the wounds they caused were slowly dripping blood.

His previously white robes were in tatters and covered in blood.

The two huge wings sprouting from his back were also covered in blood.

Long golden hair covered his face as he held his head down as if in shame. Behind the hair, two piercing blue eyes surveyed the room.

The floors and walls, previously magnificent in their beauty, were now cracked and blackened. Blood covered most of everything.

Dead winged warriors also littered the room.

One lay in a crater, the head missing, and the body's blood was filling the crater.

Another laid to the left of the prisoner. The body was on its side and was swollen and purple from the fall it took after its wings had been removed.

The dead had been opponents and allies, brothers and sisters both, however the prisoner felt no pity or remorse for the dead. They had been inferior beings after all, the very fact they had died proved that. They were unworthy of the existence they had been granted.

The prisoner turned his hidden gaze to his guards. There were twelve in all. All were clad in long white robes and cloaks.

Each cloak reflected every color in the visible spectrum when the guards moved. On their chests they wore golden breastplates made of the same metal as his shackles.

All twelve guards wielded a sword that consisted of pure white flames. Every twitch from the prisoner was met by one of the guards moving to run the prisoner thru with their sword, but nothing else.

The prisoner mentally sighed and looked up at was in front of him, his hair parting to reveal a face of pure perfection. It was the perfection that couldn't be put into words and was barely even conceivable to mortals.

In front of him was a large throne of white marble with gold flecks inlayed into the throne, each individual fleck reflecting bright white light.

The being who sat in the throne wore the visage of an old man, but he was so much more. He had a long white beard and hair. His eyes were the same piercing blue as the prisoner's, but his were calm and deep, unlike the prisoner's eyes of ice.

A simple white robe clothed the being. His feet bore no protection. This being was the Almighty, the creator of existence.

"**You are charged with the attempted coup of my kingdom**," rumbled God, his voice shaking the prisoner to his core.

"**You disobeyed my orders, you questioned my judgments, you, my favorite son. Lucifer, do you have anything to say in your defense?**"

Lucifer sneered up at God and spat on God's bare feet. One of Lucifer's guards, Uriel, ran his sword thru lucifer's left shoulder and twisted, nearly severing the appendage as bone, muscle, cartilage and tendon were cut.

Blood spurted from the wound, mixing with the blood already on the ground and splattered Uriel's robes. Lucifer bit back a scream, and jerking away from the blade in his shoulder, ripping the appendage off with a wet tearing noise.

More blood shot from the wound. Uriel, slightly taken aback, stepped back in shock at lucier's action.

"What? Sacred of a little blood Uriel?," laughed lucifer, no pain showing on his features.

The archangel didn't respond to the goad, but lucifer sensed his ire and laughed.

"**Lucifer!**," barked God, his voice shaking the room. "**stop** **this continued insolence at once!**" Lucifer sneered, but bowed his head again.

God, placated, continued, **"Lucifer, your allies already have been banished into hell where they will stay until they repent. You, however, will receive a different punishment. You will be ripped from your body and placed into the body of a newborn baby. You will have none of the powers you possess, however you will have your memories, so you will always remember the sins you committed. You shall live a human life and if you live a good life and repent you will be forgiven of your sins and will be restored to your position. If you do not, then you will be thrown into the deepest pits of hell." **

God motioned to the guards and they moved as one to lucifer. Michael leaned down and with a muttered incantation ripped the bolts holding lucifer down out of the ground.

The Fallen Light simply slumped forward and was unceremoniously dragged out of the room by his guards.

The guards dragged him passed more gore and blood until they reached a circular room. Lucifer looked around the room.

It was undecorated except for an ornate pattern in the middle of the room. The center of the pattern was a spiral of angelic script, each character made out of pure gold.

A large diamond outline made of silver enclosed the spiral. Set into the silver were precious stones, each one with more angelic script inside it.

A twelve sided starburst pattern made of crystal enclosed the diamond. On each point of the starburst stood candles made of troll fat that, when lit, would produce a white flame. In between each candle stood a tall thin lamp made of unicorn ivory.

Each lamp held a small gold tuning fork. Finally a large circular trench of blessed holy water surrounded the massive construct.

Lucifer's eyes widened a fraction of an inch when he saw it. The circle had been designed to hold deities and beings of similar power, and to strip them of all they possessed. He would know, he helped create it.

Uriel made a motion with his hand and lucifer 's wounds sealed, the arrows removed themselves and his arm, which had previously been dangling by the shackles, reattached itself.

This was no act of mercy, lucifer knew, if any blood got on the circle during the ritual the whole circle could be ruined.

With another motion of his hand uriel lifted lucifer into the air and placed him in the center of the circle, the chains that bound him wrapped around him like snakes and seared themselves to his body.

Each of the guards stood in front of one of the candles and, as one, held their right hands in front of them. With a muttered word each candle burst into flame.

**"Viesto bes fuezano Omnipoze, existo ****iacio in a tentatio per incendia pro forgivness of Deus!,"(1) **shouted Uriel.

White light shot from each candle, connecting themselves and forming a cage of white fire around the prisoner.

The water surrounding the circle began to spin. The tuning forks began making a heavenly noise and the sound waves shot at lucifer, disorientating him and ruining any possible concentration he may of had at the time. The runes all stared to glow a bright white, a ghost-like copy of the runes rose above the original ones.

Lightning played across the metals in the circle. **"Ulsl lucifer! Ulsl!,"(2) **all the angels shouted at once. The holographic runes flew at lucifer and attached themselves to him, searing into his skin. The lightning was next, dancing around his body and on the chains.

The sound followed the lightning, forming extra bonds around the angel. The fire started swirling in the air, preparing to dive down on lucifer and cast his soul into the mortal shell it was soon to inhabit. As the fire started to corkscrew down at him, lucifer did something that caused the twelve archangels to pause for a nanosecond, he threw his head back and started to laugh. **"!!"** The laugh chilled the archangels to their cores and shook the room as God's command had.

It wasn't an insane laugh of a defeated enemy or a madman, it was the laugh of someone who had just seen his enemy make a blunder that he was confident he could exploit, one that would cause his enemy's downfall.

The fire engulfed lucifer, who was still laughing. There was a flash of white light and the fire vanished. Where lucifer had been was his body, turned to stone.

It was still frozen the act of laughing and all present still heard the laughter echoing around the room. Raphael was the first to move. He hovered over to the statue and stared at it.

**"Do you think he will strive for redemption?,"** he asked the room at large.

**"I do not, and neither does He," **voiced jedudiel.

**"He means for lucifer to test mankind,"**said Phanuel.

Michael nodded, **"Yes He does."**

**"How will lucifer do that when he will be powerless?," **Barachiel asked .

**"He will still have his memories. He can regain his powers," **answered Michael**. **

**"Does He know that?," **asked Phanuel.

**"Of course He does. He knows all," **replied Michael.

Phanuel looked at Lucifer's statue once more, at the confidence it held in the eyes, and turned away and left the room

* * *

1. You who challenged the almighty, repent and beg for the fogivness of the

2. Begone lucifer begone!

And that is chapter 1 How did you all like it? Please review, no flames. Chapter 2 will be longer.


	2. The planning of the damned

Greetings again readers. I saw that a few of you favorited this story so I have decided to update. I already had these two chapters writen so tht is the reason for the quick update. Please enjoy chapter two of my story. as always please review.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE DRESDEN FILES!

XXXX Battlefield XXXX

Time does not exist as a lineal series of events to inhuman beings. Time is a series of events happening together all at once, past present and future. So, in a sense, there is no past, present or future; there is only the here and now.

So, while lucifer had been defeated about a millennia ago by human's perception, it seemed only to be only about a minute to the timeless being.

One monument he was being embraced by pain and holy fire, the next he was falling down towards a battle. An army of humans all dressed in similar uniforms, dark blue pants and shirts, light blue sandals and green vests. The warriors were leaping though a forest that surrounded a distant village. Lucifer turned in the air to see what the humans were running towards.

An enormous nine tailed fox was running at the humans. It was orange/red in color and had red eyes. The beast had to be eight hundred hundred feet tall and seven hundred feet long from nose to the end of its tail. Fire lit the trees where ever the beast stepped. The humans started making hand signs and various elemental attacks flew at the beast. The fox let out a ear shattering roar and the attacks were canceled out or blocked.

Lucifer smirked, he knew who the fox was, but why he was here, he wasn't sure. As lucifer continued he descent a large puff of smoke appeared beneath him. A large toad demon, though lucifer was sure the humans did not know it was a demon, though a rather weak one, appeared in the middle of the battle. Standing on the toads head was a man with wild blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue outfit similar to the warriors combating the fox; however instead of a vest he wore a white jacket that reached to his ankles with red flames on the hem. In his arms was a wrapped bundle.

The man put the bundle down on the frog's head and the blankets shifted slightly, revealing a baby boy almost identical to the man who was now doing hand signs at a rapid pace. As soon as the man finished a bright white light surrounded him and a figure appeared behind him. He was tall, easily seven feet tall with long dark blue hair and grey skin. The sclera of his eyes was black and the iris' were yellow, with slit-like pupils. He had a insane grin on his face that showed sharp white teeth. The being was clad in a long white robe.

Lucifer was now curious. Why had this foolish mortal summoned up a Shinigami? Shinigami were powerful beings; the scions of demons and the faeries of the Winter Court. They normally worked for God because if they didn't then He would damn them to the Inferno.

Of course then He would have a war with the winter fae. While powerful, God was wary of the winter court. The Queen of Winter, her daughter and her mother were a force to be reckoned with. They were essentially the forces of winter, air and darkness. They were part of nature itself, they controlled part of His creation. And while He could possibly destroy the leaders of the winter court if they were working in tandem it would upset the natural balance of the world, plunging the world into an eternal summer as the Summer fae would take over in Winter's absence.

That may not sound bad, but lucifer knew that if light ruled for eternity, then humanity would become stagnant. Humans would be at peace and lose the drive to become superior to their neighbors.

Lucifer shook his head, had wandered off in thought again, that tended to happen to immortal beings. They didn't care about time, because they were timeless. Lucifer looked down at the Shinigami and saw and saw that it shoved it's arm thru the man and into the fox and was in the process of ripping out its essence. The fox put out a valiant effort, but it was in vain. When it came to the soul, shinigami were second only to God and Lucifer. The shinigami finally ripped out the fox's soul.

Then the shocking happened. The shinigami's other hand blurred up and grabbed lucifer! Lucifer struggled, but, weakened as he was barely able to put up a fight.

The shinigami held the two souls over the sleeping bundle as a soft white light emanated from the child's abdomen. A small white ball rose out of the child and he stopped breathing.

Then the shinigami shoved both lucifer's and kyubi's souls into the human body they were doomed to reside in. after the two soul were inside their new shell the shinigami gently grabbed the soul of the child that had lost his body.

God had specifically told him that the soul was to be put into a new body at a later date and would be kept safe by Michael, once the shinigami delivered to said angel.

However this shinigami, Ira, was the son of the Queen of Winter and Asmodeus, he was no pushover and he did not fear God. He held the tiny pure soul in his big hand, brought it up to his lips and ate it.

He then ripped out his summoner's soul. He watched, amused, as the summoner's face turned to shock and horror when he saw Ira eat his son's soul. When the light in his eyes faded and he fell over dead Ira cackled with pleasure.

Finally, his job done, Ira slashed the air in front of him. A hole appeared, smoke, sparks and the smell of brimstone came out of it. Ira flew thru the hole and into Hell, he need to report Lucifer's rebirth.

XXX Inside the Seal XXX

_Drip, drip, drip_

That was the first sound he heard when he 'awoke'. Lucifer heaved himself off the floor and looked around. He was in a sewer. Water dripped from rusty looking pipes on the walls and the ceiling. The temperature had to be at least a hundred degrees. Lucifer looked down at the ankle deep water and saw his reflection was still that of the most powerful angel, well fallen angle.

He was still the second most power being in existence damn it. Or at least he had been. Lucifer shook his head. He was still the second most powerful being.

He may not have his power, but he would return it, with interest. He would defeat God. His fall was a minor setback true, but one that lucifer had planned on. He now had access to human magic. Human magic was very powerful and potent for those who knew how to harness it. Lucifer had no intention on staying human, but he would keep a reservoir of the stuff as back up should need it.

He also had another source of power, the fox. Lucifer quickly walked down the long hallway in front of him and found the cage. It was one thousand feet by one thousand feet. The gold bars that blocked the entrance were only about an inch apart and had lightning playing across their surface.

On the center of the cage door was a piece of paper with the Japanese kanji for seal on it, the lock of the whole thing. Lucifer walked up to the front of the cage and shouted, **"Wake the fuck up now!"** Three giant blood-red claws shot thru the bars at Lucifer, who caught the center one, holding the other two back. His pure white wings slowly turned raven black as the color drained from his face and his hair, the entirety of his eyes becoming white. **"YOU FILTHY DOG! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU JUST ASSULTED?!" **There was a gasp from inside the cage and the claws retracted. A flash of red soon followed and soon a man appeared behind the bars. He was about 5'10 and had a long wild mane of wavy red hair. His skin was pale and he too had blue eyes, but his were a few shades darker than lucifer's. His face had high cheekbones and hollow cheeks. He was clothed in a simple black robe.

The man's eyes widened when he saw Lucifer. **"Lucifer! Please forgive me! I didn't know it was you! Forgive me!," **shouted the man as he got down in a bow. Lucifer glared down at the manhe groveled at his feet.

Lucifer took a deep breath to calm his ire and his coloring returned to normal. **"Rise Kyubi. Give your report, is everything going according to plan?" **Kyubi rose, his head still bowed.** "Yes my lord, the three other princes have gained control of their respective kingdoms and Beelzebub rules in your place. He would like to send you his assurance that he is still loyal to you. He would also like to urge you to use caution with the other princes."**

"**Has the building of my army commenced yet?" **

"**Yes my lord. Lord Beelzebub has started the Gathering and he sent me to acquire the assistance of Hephaestus." **

THAT tidbit of information got lucifer's was an old god worshiped by the ancient Greeks. He was deformed, had a lame foot, a whore for a wife and little to no fighting ability. What he did have however was a talent for the art of blacksmithing. He was the one who had forged Zeus' lightning bolts, Hermes' winged shoes, the Aegis breastplate, and Achilles' armor to name a few. He lived a relatively happy life until a quarrel with Zeus ended with Hephaestus in Tartarus.

Tartarus was a part of Hell, a deep pit full of lava and fire. Hades normally kept it well guarded, however the Greek gods were now busy controlling several lucrative mortal businesses and Hades no longer guarded Tartarus, all dead souls were either sent to heaven of hell now, unless some pre-death claim was made on them.

Lucifer shook his head once again to clear it. Honestly if he kept wandering off in thought like that he would never accomplish his plans.

**"Were you successful in the venture?"**asked lucifer, silently hoping Kyubi had been. A suddenly cocky and prideful smile split kyubi's face. **"Yes my lord. Hephaestus was reluctant at first. So I mentioned that he could possibly have his revenge on Zeus and the others and he soon agreed. I freed him from his bonds, they had degraded over the millennia, and he has since taken residence in my lord's new forge which lord Beelzebub had commissioned.**

**He has already been delivered raw supplies and will soon be ready to start mass producing armor and weapons, as he requires a period of recuperation from the tortures Hades put into place for him."**

Lucifer's grin could have lit up all of Hell, if it wasn't on fire.

So what if Hephaestus couldn't start right away? Lucifer still had the best smith to ever live!

**"This is very good work Kyubi, very good work indeed." **Kyubi bowed to lucifer while muttering **"Thank you my lord!" **

**"Now kyubi, I must ask of you another, uh favor, yes a favor."**

**"Anything my lord!" **kyubi replied hastily. "**I need about eight tails worth of your power" lucifer replied. **Kyubi blinked. **"um eight tails my lord?"**

**"Yes, eight tails kyubi" "If I may be so bold as to ask why my lord, why do you need eight tails worth of my power?"**

**"The reason I need your power kyubi is because as of now the body we inhabit is **_**human**_**" **Lucifer spat the word 'human' as if it were poison

**"For me to achieve my goals, I cannot be human. By using your power on this body now I will be able to turn it into an immortal form, though a weak one for a few year, but an immortal form none the less" **

**"Why will it be weak my lord" **

**"The reason it will be weak is because most of the power to transform the body into an immortal one will be used up. It take years for it to generate a suitable level of power naturally."**

Kyubi still looked unwilling. Lucifer hid his annoyance behind a neutral mask. Then he got an idea. **"If you do this for me kyubi you will be rewarded."**

This got kyubi's attention. **"what kind of reward?'** he asked. **"How about, the Seal of Fire?" **Kyubi's eyes bulged.

The seal of fire was a complex and Powerful seal. It was administered to the stomach and anytime chakra was used the seal would catch most of the used chakra and recycle it. It was a very close way to unlimited power because your body still generated chakra on its own so you could jump levels in powereasily.

**"I would be honored my lord!" **gasped kyubi. Lucifer smirked in triumph. **"Very well, let us start the transfer of power now then."**

Kyubi started pushing power thru the seal as lucifer began to try as summon the power from the fox. The cage doors started rusting and cracking, the spikes falling off. The seal began smoking around the edges. The seal finally failed and a huge tidal wave of the kyubi's foul evil chakra engulfed lucifer.

The Fallen Light stood firm and absorbed the power, and then pushed it into his mortal shell. The pipes of the walls elongated and expanded, the walls cracked and moved outward. The water at lucifer's feet boiled and steamed.

When everything was over lucifer stood in a large hole, smoke spiraling around him. Kyubi had reverted to his fox form, one tail behind him. **"Is is complete master?" **asked kyubi. **"Yes kyubi, it is. And do not worry, you shall be rewarded in time, for now though this body needs rest." **And with that lucifer vanished from his mind and drifter off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

And that is chapter 2. Please review, easy on the flames please.


	3. Gaining Pride

Greetings, this is Necromancer. I have returned with chapter 3 of my tale. I apologize for the delay, hard times. As usual I do not own Naruto or Dresden Files. Please review.

XXX Konoha XXX

October twenty forth, the worst day in konoha's history, the day the Kyubi no Kitsune attacked the village and the day the Yondaime Hokage died along a huge number of leaf ninja. The smartest scholars in the village were al a loss to come up with an explanation as to why they suffered so much from the attack. Maybe the demon was stronger than they had anticipated? No, that would be impossible! They were Konohagakure no Sato, the strongest of the Hidden Villages! Home to the Uchiha clan, the Hyuga clan and the Forth! They could not have been weaker then the King of the Biju!

Of course even someone with a railway spike in their frontal lobe could see they had been too weak. But if you voiced the statement the konoha was weak then Root would show up and spirit you away, never to be seen again.

Regardless of why the village was so badly damaged or how it survived the villagers got to celebrate their great fluke...I mean victory. Unfortunately for them their celebration was short lived when Saratobi Sasuke, the former Third Hokage, arrived with the child that contained the kyubi. Most of the council wanted to kill the child, all except danzo who wanted to turn the child into a weapon.

That turned the majority of the council to his idea. Now Saratobi was generally a spineless bitch when t came to the council. He would bend over for them at a moment's notice. Not this time however.

This time Saratobi outright refused them. He vehemently reminded them HE was the hokage, and therefore controlled the village, not them. The child, Naruto Uzumaki, would live a normal life as he could for a ninja. Then the issue of where the child would be raised came up. Saratobi insisted on taking him in.

The council once again refused and saratobi's newly found spine vanished and he became a pussy again. After much arguing it was finally decided that the child would live in the orphanage. Saratobi took naruto to the orphanage himself. When he handed the small bundle to the sister at the orphanage she had a look on her face that suggested she was holding a pile of dog shit.

She hastily dumped the child into an empty cradle and hurriedly walked away, whipping her hands on her dress as she went.

Nothing moved after the sister left and no sound was made. The child did not once move and a passerby would have thought him dead if not for his breathing. A nearby window slowly opened and a anbu wearing the mask of a hunter-nin quietly slipped in.

He stealthily crept towards the sleeping child, pulling out a kunai as he went. He silently loomed over baby naruto as he slept.

The anbu grinned maliciously as he raised the kunai, preparing to plunge the cold steel of the weapon into the child's jugular artery and end his life.

The anbu paused, enjoying the image his mind created of the demon's life blood spraying all over the room and him as well, he actually got hard thinking about it!

The anbu's grin split his face and his eyes widened to an insane degree as he finally plunged the weapon down towards the demon.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and glowed an unholy shade of purple and a semi-transparent half -dome formed over himself, causing the kunai to bounce harmlessly off it.

The anbu gapped as in pure shock as naruto turned his head to look at him and said in a demonic voice, **"Foolish mortal, assaulting your better." **Naruto gestured a cubby baby hand at the anbu and said, **"Navitas vesica"(1) **

A red blade of energy flew at the anbu and bisected him at the waist. Blood showered the room as the anbu fell, his intestinal tract hitting the floor before him and cushioning his fall. The anbu managed to cough before he died, blood oozing thought the crock of his mouth, and he died.

Naruto sighed. '_**Damn**_. _**I actually used too much energy for that attack. I can't believe the amount of energy that was used to turn this body immortal. Still, those two spell took some effort, I will need to train this body if I am to accomplish my goals.' **_

Naruto opened his mouth, took a deep breath and screamed, big baby tear rolling down his face. If he was to go unnoticed be the humans he needed to play his part as a human, for a while at any rate.

The death of the anbu__raised a hell of a stink for naruto.

When the sister came into his room with a paddle to shut him up and saw the horrifying scene in the room of a dead anbu cut in half laying in a pile of his internal organs, blood and feces she vomited all over the floor and screamed loud enough to wake up half the fucking village, but as it turned out she was a Haruno so it was not really a surprise. Honestly the clan's Kekkei Genkai had to be a supersonic banshee scream.

Anyway the hokage and a detachment of anbu soon showed up to see what the hell was going on and walked into the grisly scene which even made the anbu nauseas.

The autopsy on the body revealed that the anbu had been killed by an unknown jutsu. It was hypothesized that it was wind based and that the assassin had been female, given the fact that the anbu had a boner when he was killed, oh id the only new the truth.

The council of course assumed that naruto had killed the anbu and began screaming for his death. Saratobi laughed at this, how could a baby kill a professional anbu?

Eventually the issue passed and naruto was left in relative peace, except for the occasional assassination attempt, all of which were stopped with similar results.

Saratobi, under immense pressure from the council decided to have the seal checked to see if the fox had taken control of the poor boy and was killing the anbu.

They had no idea that the seal was mostly shattered, only a tiny bit remained to hold the fox in, and they would never find out either, naruto had taken care of that.

All seals were essentially small scars or ink etched into the skin with chakra infused into them to give them special properties. Naruto had changed the coloration of several skin cells to make the seal look whole.

He had even infused some chakra into the cells to make sure that the seal "specialists" were convinced that the seal was fine. The old fuckers bought it hook line and sinker.

Why wouldn't they anyway? After all, konoha was the forefront of sealing techniques after all, who could outsmart a konoha seal master at his own art?

In face of the evidence, the seal masters said that the fox may have been able to push a automatic defense thru the seal before it took full effect, one that was able act offensively as well as defensively. As long as he wasn't attacked then the defense would not activate.

So because of that statement Naruto was never attacked directly again, he was attacked indirectly however.

Naruto grew up in hell, no that would insult hell, his food was either poisoned, rotten, spoiled or a combination of the three. And that was when he was given food at all. There would be times when he wouldn't be fed for weeks on end.

Sometimes the sisters would put him in isolation for bogus things, breaking vases, attacking other children, attempted possessions, ect. These 'sessions' could last for as long as the periods of no food.

All of his cloths were dirty and torn; sometimes they didn't even fit right. Naruto decided to turn this period into something constructive. At four he started to steal food and clothes from local stores to practice stealth and theft. He pulled childish pranks on the anbu to train his trap setting skills and endurance.

He worked out and practiced spells when he wasn't pulling pranks or stealing. The spells were working out well, as he still had all his memories; however the amount of spell he could do and their intensity was tied to his endurance.

When he wasn't doing any of that he was milking the old man for all he could. The old man visited him often and took him places when he could.

With a little convincing Naruto was able to convince the old monkey to give him a stipend to pay for clothes and snacks since he had such poor living conditions.

Of course Naruto did not use his money for what the old man thought he used it for. Instead of using it to buy clothes and food, since he stole everything he needed he invested it in local businesses and firms.

He was only able to do this because of his ability to transform, a side effect of the kyubi's chakra he absorbed. Naruto constantly prodded and needled for a bigger stipend from the old man. He also asked for his own place to live, away from the orphanage. After weeks of manipulating, at age six, Naruto was given an apartment to live in.

The walls were old, the wood rotten, rats and roaches lived in the corners. The paint was peeling and cracked. And of course the apartment itself was in the basement. All the furniture was second hand and old. So, all in all, it was a real shithole.

Of course Naruto had not said so to the old man's face. He was all smiles and grateful thanks. As soon as the old fart left Naruto began to mobilize the first part of his plan by paying back an old promise.

XXX Naruto's Apartment XXX

Naruto was kneeling on the ground, two big glass jars filled with pig blood. He held a paint brush in one hand and was in the process of painting a large seal on the floor, a pentagram, drawn in the pig blood.

A circle of blood surrounded Naruto and his pentagram. The reason for the circle surrounding Naruto was for the circle to act as a sort of wall. Circles that have been imbued with magic had the ability to trap and contain magical forces; they also kept outside magical forces from interfering with whatever was going on inside said circle. Naruto's purpose for erecting the magical construct was simply to keep the populous of konoha from sensing what he was about to do.

Naruto decided he had enough power to let the kyubi out of his prison. Normally the Shiki Fūjin, or dead demon consuming seal, killed the host when the demon was extracted from its host.

In this case however the shinigami that administered the seal left a deliberate flaw in the seal. That was because the shinigami was on Naruto's side, or at least according to kyubi.

When Naruto had finished the seal he bit his finger and drew a spiral in the center of the pentagram. Rising, Naruto moved to a sack four feet away and pulled out five black candles. Very carefully, he placed one candle at each point of the pentagram.

He then lit each candle with a match, one at a time. He could have lit the candles with a spell, however that would leave excess magic that could mess with his spell, and he did not want that.

Naruto once again knelt on front of the pentagram, the southern point directly in front of him. Muttering in a low voice, Naruto proceeded to form hand seals to further refine his spell.

After ending on the bird hand seal red chakra started to swirl around the pentagram, the flame on each candle turning an unholy black.

More of the foul red chakra appeared around Naruto and started to be siphoned into the pentagram, specifically the spiral in the middle.

Naruto gritted his teeth as pain started to creep its way into his body, but Naruto just put more concentration into his spell.

After about ten minutes a distinct fox-like shape arose from naruto and was pulled into the circle. The fox-shape started to solidify and in about five seconds the kyubi stood in the circle, albeit in a much smaller form and two tails, having recovered a tail in the past six years.

Naruto rose smeared the circle, releasing the excess energy in the pentagram. The kyubi shifted into his human form and got down on his knees and bowed before naruto. "Thank you for freeing me master. If you could bestow the other gift you promised now, if it is not any trouble of course!" added kyubi quickly added.

A look of annoyance crossed naruto's face. "That almost sounded like a demand kyubi. Know your place at once or I shall end your existence at once, you know I am capable of doing so"

"Of course my master; please forgive me!" shouted kyubi as he quickly bowed lower before naruto.

Naruto glared down at kyubi and released a needle of killing intent backed by his will at the kyubi, causing said demon to shake in terror.

He knew naruto was capable of finishing him, with his knowledge of spells. Naruto let the threat hang in the air for a minute more before taking a deep breath and letting his gathered will disperse. "Rise kyubi and I shall administer the seal."

Kyubi hurried to obey as naruto walked over to the bag he had pulled the candles out from and this time extracted a rolled up scroll. Naruto returned to kyubi and said, "I have the seal already prepared. All I have to do is place the scroll on your stomach and using a special technique I will transfer it to you."

Kyubi slipped opened his robe to reveal his torso and naruto, after unfurling the scroll, placed it on kyubi's stomach. The Seal of Fire looked simple at first glance, the kanji for fire inside a circle with a flame pattern surrounding the circle. It was far more complex however; the whole thing was actually comprised of a series of runes, symbols, and other kanji.

While kyubi held up the scroll naruto went muttered a few quick words and slammed his hand into the seal, causing the drawing to burn thru the paper and sear into the kyubi's flesh and his very being.

To his credit the old demon never one flinched or made a sound as the seal was applied. The whole process was finished in about thirty seconds, the end of the process signaled by the seal; it glowed a dark orange, then cooling to black.

Naruto felt the excess energy from both his spells get absorbed by the seal. Kyubi bowed at the waist as he readjusted his robe and muttered "thank you my master, you are most generous."

"Yes, I am. Kyubi, now that you are free you are to start digging a tunnel/cave system under the village and about a hundred feet outside the walls. I will need to begin building my earthly army immediately. Do this for me and I shall make you the first general and advisor of my earthly army."

Kyubi's eyes widened and he immediately said, "Master, you are most generous! I shall follow you forever!"

Naruto gave the kneeling kyubi a wicked smirk. 'Yes you most certainly will kyubi. I have guaranteed it' thought naruto.

How had he guaranteed it you ask? It was simple. Within the seal naruto have given kyubi was another hidden seal, one that naruto could remote activate at any time.

It was a failsafe that naruto had planned for in the event kyubi ever betrayed him. Ironically the seal was designed to burn the kyubi to ashes. It would start from the inside and work its way out. Kyubi's skin was fireproof, but his insides were not.

"Master if I may ask if I become a general of your earthly army, then what will happen to Lord Beelzebub?"

"He will remain the general of my infernal army and second command of course, what else? Now go to your task already. Use the basement of this apartment complex as a start. If any human tries to interfere, kill them.

Also, you may want to change your look slightly, the point of a human form is for it to act as a disguise, not broadcast your identity. Not many red heads in this village, damn it to hell, and buy yourself a new outfit. It looks like you have been wearing that robe since I fell from heaven."

With a quickly muttered "Yes master. At once master" kyubi vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving naruto with his thoughts. Now that kyubi was free naruto's plans could really begin.

Naruto's plan was simple, to rule all existence. Ok, really it was easier said than done but he would still do it. Naruto was first going to make all humanity bow before him, thru open conquest and more subtle means.

To do that he had to assemble an army of sin, one comprised of demons and humans. The demons were easily summoned; the humans could prove slightly tricky, ok maybe not. Humans, despite occasional exceptions, were creatures of flesh, of material goods and pleasures.

They were easily tempted by promises of wealth and power. Before his fall from heaven, lucifer tempted Adam and Eve to eat from the Tree of Knowledge. The plan slightly backfired when eve ratted him out to God however. God, not knowing the Serpent was lucifer, but knowing the snake had another form, cursed lucifer to live his life as a snake. Lucifer, not wanting to be trapped as a snake, proceeded to use a ritual that would free him. The ritual split lucifer in half. He managed to recover, and so did the other half. Lucifer's 'brother' became known as Satan later on, one of the princes of Hell.

Back to the original point, humans were easily tempted, but they had great potential as warriors, and naruto was going to harness that potential. He also was going to gather elite warriors that embodied one of the Seven Deadly Sins.

The Seven were the worst sins that could be committed against God. Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath/Anger, Sloth, Greed and Pride.

They had been in effect since the first rise of humanity. Yes, the first rise of humanity. Humanity had risen and fallen a total of three times in history, it was currently in the forth rise.

Anyway by embracing one of the sins in its entirety, a human could gain great power. And as luck would have it TWO candidates were in the leaf village.

Naruto had been watching them for a while now and decided that they would fit quite nicely into their role, if they should take them, and he was sure they would.

After all, it would be easy to tempt Pride and Greed to work for him, he would just play on their natures.

Naruto decided to move after the potential Pride first, he would be easier to play in his opinion and he was the stronger of the two.

Naruto smeared the circle on the exterior of the room and quickly put the unused pig blood in his refrigerator to keep it fresh.

He then moved over to a footlocker he had two clones hidden under a veil that had followed the hokage and him to his apartment. A veil is kind of genjutsu, only much more efficient. They require no hand seals, only a incantation that varies from caster to caster. They are a bit tougher to perform, but that was the price from power wasn't it?

Naruto opened the footlocker and pulled out some cloths: a pair of black ninja pants that were naruto put inside a pair of black boots that were tightened around his feet by leather straps. The toe of the boots were steeled toe, as was the sole for added damage.

The straps where there because laces could melt from the heat of a fire jutsu and the boots themselves were waterproof.

Naruto covered his torso with a black silk shirt and covered that with a black jacket made out of a tough material usually used in ninja vests. Naruto walked into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror for the first time in years.

At the age and given his supposed lifestyle, naruto should have been scrawny, pathetically small and harmless looking.

On the contrary, naruto was almost five feet tall, tall for a six year old, and had finely toned muscles. His skin had a golden tint to it, giving him a look that hinted his future looks. His blond hair was no longer spiky, instead it fell down passes his shoulders.

His teeth were perfectly aligned, the sharpness of his canines that showed when he smiled gave his what would be called a roguish look when he got older, however his eyes gave away his true nature; they were cold and merciless.

Evil could be seen in his eyes. There was no happiness, no humanity, no mercy. They were the eyes of a predator, plain and simple.

Naruto turned from the mirror and walked out of his apartment. People in the hall ways avoided him as he passed, hugging the walls as if he were diseased. Whispers of "Demon Bastard" and evil spawn" followed him down the hall.

Naruto just cracked his neck and released a flood of killing intent. The people in the halls were floored. Some older people clutched their chests. The ones closest to naruto gathered enough courage to look at his face. That proved to be a mistake.

Naruto looked down at the bigoted humans and made eye contact with them one at a time. As he looked into their eyes each villager paled, their eyes widening and the screamed in pure terror.

Several fell down into fetal positions and rocked back and forth, clawing at their eyes. One old lady managed it and threw her eyes down the wall, blood flowing from her ruined sockets and down her face.

Several other people went into convolutions, foam on their lips. Naruto stood and watched the scene unfold before him, a mixture of discuss and amusement upon his face.

Naruto finally decided to continue on when a man copied the women and ripped out his eyes.

What naruto had done was not a genjutsu like the Uchiha's infamous tsukuyomi, no he had done something much more simple and complex at the same time.

What he had done to the poor bastards writhing in his apartment building was called a soul gaze.

The concept was simple by itself.

All you had to do was make eye contact with a practitioner of magic who had a soul and bam, you got a look at that person's soul, and they yours. That is what the poor bastards had seen, naruto or lucifer's soul.

Naruto wondered what exactly they had seen, all he had seen were a bunch of pathetic and useless souls. As naruto stepped out of the apartment complex he could still hear the screams of the now insane villagers and the others inside trying to help them. Naruto chuckled at the idea. The fuckers were past help.

He doubted even legendary tsunade he had heard about could help them. The damage inflicted was not only psychological, and physical in some case, but also spiritual.

THAT kind of damage could not be fixed by mortals, and not immortal could either. It was something that had to heal on its own, and that was very iffy. Basically, the fuckers were gone.

Naruto walked down the crowded streets of konoha, ignoring more glares from the populace of konoha. He was tempted to repeat the performance from the apartment complex, but decided against it.

It would only antagonize the populace further and naruto did not want that head ache at the moment. He would deal with the village eventually; if they got in the way later on. In the long run they were irrelevant to his grand plan. They would fall to him one way or the other.

Naruto was nearing his destination. He placed a subtle veil around himself and made five shadow clones, sending each ones to certain points around his target.

As the gate of his target's clan house came into view naruto leapt over the gate and walked noiselessly towards his target, who was training in his clan's training ground. Naruto stopped and watched as the target practiced his sword training, moving his katana at a blinding speed, cutting several targets at once.

A hidden kunai launcher shot four kunai at the trainee, who effortlessly cut all four at once.

The trainee sheathed his sword as naruto started to slowly clap and his veil fell away. "Very good itachi-san, very good."(2)

Itachi Uchiha turned to face the newcomer and narrowed his onyx black eyes, but other than that his face was neutral, no fear or surprise on his face.

The stranger, that itachi recognized as the kyubi jinchūriki naruto uzumaki, smiled a wide smile that showed perfect teeth and longer than average canines.

Somewhere in the back of itachi's mind he knew that this child was dangerous, but he showed no fear. He would not however attack this child without some idea of what he was capable of.

Naruto smiled, he could practically see the processes of itachi's mind at work.

Itachi bowed slightly and said "Thank you naruto-san. I must ask however how it is you got into the compound? It is very well guarded."

"well, I got in the same way everybody does itachi, the front gate" naruto replied with a bow of his head. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I see, pasted the guards. Are they still alive?"

"yes they are."

"I see. Then that leads us to our next topic. What do you want?" "Put simply itachi, I want you to come work for me."

Itachi let a small condescending smile grace his lips. "Oh really. And why would I work for a mere boy?"

"I can offer you power itachi, more than you could ever desire." "I have power. And I am willing to bet it is more than you could offer." Naruto tapped his chin, as if in thought and said, "I am willing to take that bet."

The last word was barely out of his mouth before he was moving at itachi at near jounin speed. Itachi jumped out of the way and shouted, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Naruto dodged the small fireball just as a purple pentagram appeared, around the training ground that itachi and naruto occupied, naruto and itachi in the exact center. Radiating light showing the combatants where the wall of their new arena was.

Itachi looked at the wall nearest him in interest and pressed his hand to the wall and found it solid despite appearances. Itachi looked at naruto for an explanation.

"It is a special barrier, designed to both keep whatever is in it in and what is outside out. And before you ask, we are the only ones who can see it. Also, I am the only one who can release the jutsu as my clones are currently maintaining it until I say so."

Itachi took in several breaths and activated his sharingan, three tomoe in each eye. He need to conserve chakra for this fight, he was lucky that he had not started jutsu practice yet.

So the need to conserve chakra stripped him of his ability to use a lot of the more powerful nin-jutsu he knew, but he still had gen-jutsu and tai-jutsu.

Itachi took the initiative and rushed naruto. Naruto dodged to the left and used a slapping motion to block itachi's strike.

Naruto kneed itachi in the gut, only for itachi to burst into a flock of ravens. Naruto smiled widely. He knew itachi had attempted to trap him in a gen-jutsu and he had barely felt it!

Oh he still felt it and could have broken it, but this was a test after all.

The ravens started to circle hypnotically over head, crying for blood and carrion. Itachi appeared in the center of the circle.

He seemed to only be the upper half of his torso, black feathers were tumbling slowly from where his upper torso ended. The feathers soon began to spin as itachi made the rat hand-seal and whispered "Rain of Feathers"

The feathers, as one, shot at naruto. As they did bits of the feathers fell away to reviled that the feathers were shuriken and kunai. Naruto went to move, but found that big roots wrapped around his legs.

Naruto looked up at the kunai and with a gesture of his hand called forth a energy blade to slice the incoming weapons into pieces, just as he had the anbu that night all those years ago. Itachi vanished before the blade hit him as more roots grew up to entwine naruto. Naruto looked down with a bemused expression.

It was a good illusion, it would work wonders on a human, but not him. Naruto pulsed his chakra to destroy the illusion and got a glimpse of itachi running at him with a kunai in hand. Itachi however noticed and dodged to the side as soon as naruto made another 'be gone' motion with his hand, narrowing avoiding the energy blade sent at him.

Itachi looked at naruto in the eyes long enough to cast another genjutsu and vanished.

Naruto was starting to get bored, never a good thing. Itachi was putting up a good fight for a human, but he was not showing anything of true potential.

Naruto then reminded himself that itachi was in a relatively confined space and ran the risk of hurting himself with anything to large scale. Naruto sent one last pulse of chakra to cancel the genjutsu and what he saw surprised him.

Itachi had made two clones in the space of six seconds and was already releasing a combination jutsu. The real itachi shot a jet of flame, shouting "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" The second shot a jet of water out of his mouth shouting, "Water style: Water Jet!" The final clone shout a column of wind shouting "Wind Style: Air Pressure!"

The water and fire combined to form a boiling mist and the wind served to shoot it at naruto. Naruto knew that even though the jutsu was not at full power it would still hurt.

So he did the only sensible thing, he used kawarimi to replace himself with itachi before the attack hit.

Itachi bit his lip to stifle his scream as his own attack hit him. His skin started to blister and turn red, some parts peeled off to the point of showing muscle. The pain nearly caused him to pass out, but itachi refused to pass out. When the short attack was over itachi was scarred, burned and bleeding, but still standing.

He opened his eyes that he had been guarding to level a glare at naruto, his sharingan spinning furiously. Naruto leveled his own bemused expression at itachi and started the soul gaze.

Naruto's world dissolved to a red and black negative. He stood on a battlefield, corpses surrounded him. They all were in various stages of dismemberment and decay.

Naruto 'heard' a fight and walked towards the sound, scattering ravens as he went. He came to a scene where itachi was fighting the Third Hokage and winning.

The old monkey's left arm was useless and his summon, ironically a monkey, lay dead. Its head was gone, just gone. A few red pieces of gore were all that remained. Itachi glared at the hokage and hit him with the Amaterasu, reducing the old monkey to dust in less time than it took to blink. Itachi stood triumphant, pride at his power radiated from him, taking on an actual physical look of a black tengu. Naruto walked up to the inner itachi to speak with him.

Inner itachi did not seems surprised. "I suppose this is about your offer?" itachi asked him. Naruto nodded yes. Itachi looked once more at naruto, taking details. "There is more to you Naruto Uzumaki then a simple human orphan."

Naruto nodded again. "very well, I shall join you," said itachi, holding out his hand. Naruto took it and black and read tendrils shot down his hand and into itachi. The scene shattered without warning as itachi let out a roar of pain, throwing naruto out and back to his body.

In the real world naruto stood and watched as itachi, who had fallen at some point, was engulfed in wicked black chakra.

The wounds itachi had sustained healed quickly and itachi raised into the air, his arm spread wide. Itachi's eyes snapped opened and a pulse of chakra escaped from his body. Itachi fell after the post, but landed gracefully.

What naruto had done was activate the latent demon chakra in itachi, as well as his Sin. Itachi looked around, saw naruto and got down on one knee in a bow with a whispered, "M'lord. I, Pride, am here to serve you."

* * *

And that is Chapter three. Please review.

(1) energy blade

(2)was tempted to end chapter right there.


	4. The Uchiha Massacre

Welcome to the newest chapter of Victory of the damned. I know it has been a long time since the last one. I have had technical problems, exams, tests, family crisis's and more. I apologize. Now enjoy the newest chapter.

XXX Halls of God's Palace XXX

Michael swept down the pearlescent hall, ignoring the beautiful artwork and craftsmanship that made up the hall. He pulled his wings closer to his body as he passed the beings that made up the lower tiers of God's kingdom. That was a thing that not too many humans knew, God's kingdom was not truly equal. Castes separated the angelic beings. The lowest tiers or the ones closest to humanity were the angels. They were the foot soldiers of Heaven's army. Above them were the archangels, the sergeants, if a human rank could be equated. They had command over angels and were the ones who most influenced humans.

Michael, despite being an archangel himself was far more powerful and slightly looked down upon his fellow angels, it was a trait that all beings of power held, and no being was exempt. Michael swept pasted another group of angels and heard a part of their conversation. "Yes, he did. He created an embodiment of Pride." "No! This does not bode well for humanity"

Michael quickened his pace, wanting to reach his destination more than ever. As he approached a pair of ornate crystal/pearl doors michael glanced at the doors guards. The beings were a mix of creatures.

Its body was that of a man, though there feet were those of a calf. Two golden feathered wings adorned their shoulders and another pair was on their lower backs. Their heads were the most curious aspect about them however; it was comprised of four faces. The front face was that of a lion, the right was a man. The face on the left was a ox and, finally, the face facing the wall was that of an eagle.

The beings were the cherubim and they were the second most powerful class of celestial being in heaven.

Michael stopped in front of the door and the two cherubim looked at him. Michael stared back and felt the two look into his soul.

When they were sure he was not some clever shape shifter the door opened, seemingly of its own accord and michael moved on.

The hall he entered was seemingly deserted of any being but michael knew that more cherubim were watching him behind veils. He cared little, focused only on reaching his destination.

Light soon started to appear from the room michael was heading to. As michael entered he quickly shielded his eyes as the light brightened. Michael squinted into the light and saw its source. Seven beings flew near a throne.

They seemed to only be comprised of wings, two covered their lower body, two covered their upper body and the last two held the beings aloft. Michael could not make out any more details but he did hear the beings chanting, "**'Holy, holy, holy is the Lord God Almighty, who was, and is, and is to come! ****Holy, Holy, Holy is the Lord of Hosts, the whole earth is full of His Glory!****" **

Michael knew what these beings were too, they were the seraphim. They were at the highest chain in heaven, right below God. Michael knew their power because lucifer had been the strongest of the seraphim.

During Lucifer's Rebellion michael and about eight other archangels and four cherubim fought lucifer when the traitor had been separated from his army. After the fight lucifer was in chains and michael was the only survivor of the strike force, and that was only possible because God came to his aid.

Though he would never admit it michael was terrified of lucifer. The fallen angel was cold, calculating and entirely ruthless. There was nothing he would not sacrifice to make his goals a reality. His power was another issue.

Lucifer got power from the sins of man and lucifer and his lackeys had been tempting man to sin since the beginning, even if God had not known lucifer was planning to betray him until he did. That was another thing that scared michael about lucifer, he managed to trick God. That thought shook michael to his core. How did lucifer manage to do it? Michael had no idea.

Michael was pulled out of his thoughts by the fading on the light. The seraphim were leaving and as they did michael beheld his father, God.

He was still upon his throne, but his appearance had changed. He now appeared as a man in his early twenty's. Not a single hair marred his perfect face. His blue eyes danced and sparkled. Blond hair fell in casual waves down to his shoulders.

God wore a long flowing robe of white silk with silver threads glistening on the hem, neck and sleeves. His left hand held a long scepter of gold with a white diamond on top. His feet were clad in scandals carved from the tusks of a bull unicorn.

**"Ahhhh, michael it is so nice to see one of my most devoted sons. Why have you come here child?"**

Michael knelt, his white robe spread out around him as he did so.** "My Lord and Father, I am sure by now you have heard the rumors going around about lucifer."**

God narrowed his eyes as the shadow of fury came to his visage.

"**I suppose you mean about him turning a human into the embodiment of Pride? Yes I know of this affront to my power. I suppose you wish to ask of me what I plan to do." **

**"Yes my father, only so I my know my role in it" **michael said.

God took a breath and the calm expression returned to his face. **"My son, your role shall to be my champion. When this test I have set for humanity, yes I said test humanity," **said God when michael looked curiously at his father.

God continued, **"When this test comes to a close I shall reward the innocent with the paradise that they lost do to Satan. The sinners shall be thrown into the Pit. You shall be my champion during this time michael. You shall be my sword and my shield." **

Michael bowed his headin reverence. **"I thank you for this privilege and honor father." **God waved in hand in a gesture that suggested he hadn't done anything. **"Now, my child, I ask of you to leave me in peace while I plan on how to deal with Lucifer." **

Michael bowed again to God, rose to his feet and left the chamber. With michael gone God leaned back in his throne as the seraphim appeared as he waved his hand.

He knew michael was concerned about lucifer and that he feared him, God still remembered the look on michael's face when God showed up and saved him from the traitor, his expression showed pure fear.

God knew that michael was powerful and he was a important piece in this game of chess he was in with lucifer, however if he was too afraid of lucifer, there would be others and no one would miss michael.

XXX Naruto's Appartment XXX

Naruto was sitting behind a large oak desk in the office of the previous apartment complex's owner. When itachi and naruto got to the building they found the tenants missing, the dead still lay were they had died.

Naruto and itachi figured that the tenants that hadn't been hit with naruto's Soul Gaze ran from the crazed tenants and naruto's KI.

This worked in their favor, the building was large and they now had plenty of space. Naruto was going over some plans with itachi when kyubi appeared in a kneeling position next to naruto in a ball of red fire. "The request you made of me is done my lord," said kyubi.

"Excellent work Kyubi" said naruto as the fox rose. Kyubi looked over at itachi and said, "It seems your venture went well too my lord."

Naruto nodded and said,"Yes itachi has filled the slot for Pride, he accepted very eagerly as a matter of fact." Itachi raised an eyebrow at the mention of kyubi's name.

"Kyubi, the nine tailed fox?" itachi asked. "Yes, I let him out only this morning in fact. I had instructions left for one of my associates in Hell to send kyubi to wherever God decided to send me for his pointless test."

"What test?" asked itachi.

Naruto took a breath and said, "I am sure that Christianity is in this land." At itachi's nod naruto smirked and continued, "Then you know the story of my fall. How I challenged God and lost?"

Itachi nodded and said, "Yes naruto-sama, however the stories say you are locked in Hell." Naruto actually chuckled at this sentence.

"Yes that sounds like the kind of story God would tell he foolish lambs. He told me my banishment and imprisonment in the mortal realm was a test to see is if I was worthy to regain in heaven. That is not the case however; He sent me down to earth to test humanity. He knows that I have no desire to sit at his feet like an obedient dog.

It was here he made his biggest error. He assumed I would be powerless, I am not. I will exploit His blunder and erase him from existence."

Naruto took another breath before continuing. "Now if my plans are to ever bear fruit I have to start in konoha because as long as I have to live here, ands that will not be for long, I need to stop a major problem before it begins. That problem is the Uchiha Clan."

Itachi did not even blink an eye at the thought of murdering his family; in his opinion it would only serve as a way to show he was the most powerful Uchiha, a mark of his Sin. He only voiced a single question in reply. "What is the plan my lord?"

Naruto and kyubi each gained insane grins, naruto for how well itachi had come into his role, kyubi grinned for the thought of the destruction, terror and bloodshed.

Naruto pulled out a rolled up scroll from a pocket of his jacket. As he unrolled the scroll it was revealed to be a detailed blueprint of the entire Uchiha Complex.

Naruto looked up to see itachi looking at his with a cocked eyebrow. Naruto decided to voice itachi's unanswered question. "You wish to know how I obtained this."

Itachi nodded. "As I am sure you know itachi all clans must submit a blueprint of their complex before they are allowed to build it. They also must resubmit a blueprint every time they add on to the complex.

Well I stole these blueprints from the hokage tower where they are kept recently. I also stole the other major clan complex blueprints as well; you never know what will come in handy until you need it."

Naruto stuck the blueprint to the wall and pulled out a pole stick to use as a pointer.

"There is only one way into the complex that is obvious, the main gate." He began, "However there is an escape route near the back of the complex that lets out about half a mile away from the complex. The way out of the tunnel is in this room here." At this Naruto pointed to a small room in the back of the main house.

"We will enter here and simply begin slaughtering the Uchiha. To make sure none escape I will make four clones and use a similar jutsu to the one I used in our dual today itachi.

"We will leave none alive, is that understood?" Itachi and kyubi nodded there assent.

"Good, Now itachi, when I soul gazed upon you I saw that you have been approached by a man named Madara Uchiha. Is that correct?"

"Yes my lord. He extended an invitation to join his group of rouge missing-nin to rule the world."

"Kyubi, do you know this Madara by any chance?" asked naruto.

Kyubi stood up and to look naruto in the eye. "Yes I do my lord. Madara Uchiha was a rising star in the Uchiha clan about eighty years ago. During this time the whole continent was at war with itself. Madara was forged in the toughest combat and became the leader of the Uchiha.

When Madara was sixteen he killed his best friend to obtain the powerful mangekyō sharingan.

This granted the ability to call forth powerful black fire, to be able to summon a powerful spirit guardian and to cast an unbreakable genjutsu.

These abilities had one drawback however, blindness. So madara took the eyes of his only brother to regain his sight. Soon after this the Uchiha Clan sued for peace with their rival clan, the Senju clan.

"Together with the Senju the Uchiha, along with a group of smaller clans, formed Konohagakure. The new villagers elected the leader of the Senju leader of the new village. Madara did not like this and left the village because he felt betrayed.

"While all of this was going on I was out of Hell destroying towns and possessing people, the usual ways to get people away from Christianity. Madara heard of my power and decided to seek me out.

"When he found me he tried to dominate my will using his Eternal Sharingan. His effort was impressive, but he failed. I was just about to kill him when he started to beg for mercy. I laughed in his face and asked him how many of his enemies had begged for mercy before he killed them? I asked him what made him special to deserve to live after losing to a superior being.

"He said he wanted revenge on the Hidden Leaf Village and he wanted my help. I decided to help him.

That night we attacked the village. While he fought the first hokage I destroyed a good part of the village. The Harashima and his brother attacked me in a maneuver that could have killed both of them, but forced me out of the village.

Harashima started to flee and I followed, along with madara. We soon reached what would become the Valley of the End. Madara and Harashima started to fight again while I watched. The fight lasted of hours but eventually madara was fatally wounded by Harashima. When Harashima saw I made no move to fight he fled.

Madara begged once again for my help as he laid broken, bleeding and dying from a stab wound to the liver on the cold ground. I told him that this would cost him something for me to do this. He said he would pay any price."

Naruto, who had been listening to the story with rapt attention burst out in a very cruel laugh. "The idiot made a deal with a high caliber demon without signing a contract? HAHAH that is rich! So what did you take kyubi?"

Kyubi, who swelled up at being called a high caliber demon by his lord, replied simply. "I took one of the things that made him who he was; I plucked out one of his sharingan eyes."

Itachi, who previously held no fear of the demon next to his due to his Sin, now felt great quantities of the emotion in his being.

He had beaten the man who was considered the most powerful Uchiha ever then had taken what had made him an Uchiha.

"As madara lay screaming I healed the fatal wound from the sword. I also decided to heal the new wound I myself caused to his eye socket so I imbued my index and middle finger with fire magic a shoved them into his eye socket, cauterizing the wound. He was still covered in smaller non fatal wounds, but as they were non fatal and of no real danger to him I left him on the ground to scream and bleed."

Naruto actually applauded at the end of Kyubi's story. "Very good kyubi, very good indeed"

Naruto sat back down and said, "So in summary this madara is a very old and very powerful Uchiha fueled by hate, is that right?" Kyubi nodded and said, "Yes my lord."

"By any chance do you still have the eye kyubi? Or did you eat it for dinner that night?" "I kept it my lord, as a trophy of sorts" replied the fox, pulling out a small glass with small preservation seals etched into the glass. Inside the orb was a blood sharingan eye.

Kyubi passed the orb to naruto who took it and started to examine the eye closely. Naruto closed his eyes and when they were opened his eyes were dilated. What naruto had done was active his Sight, a power that human practitioners of magic and some beings of power possessed.

What the Sight did was an effect similar to the sharingan and byakugan, but comparing the sharingan to Sight was like comparing a guppy with a whale.

While the sharingan let the user see patterns in chakra the Sight let the user see any kind of energy, their flow, holes in the wall of reality, the Sight showed people and objects for what they really were and other things.

To naruto the eye of madara was covered in a thick blood red fog. A geometric pattern in the mist centered on the pupil of the eye. Naruto looked deeper into the pattern and saw that the pattern was made up of three smaller shapes made up of demonic runes.

"Interesting" muttered naruto, "The Uchiha have to awaken their demonic blood by murder. The demonic energy is corrosive to their mortal eye and destroys the optical nerve."

Naruto memorized the design of the patterns and gave the eye back to kyubi. Naruto pulled over a blank sheet of paper and a pencil and scribbled a series on numbers on it. "Kyubi, go to Hephaestus and get this order. Don't open the packages. Do this and you will be rewarded nicely.

Kyubi bowed and vanished in a fire ball. "Itachi, give me your sword." Itachi unsheathed his katana; he had retrieved it from his clan house before he left. It was Uchiha forged and was very powerful.

Itachi gave naruto the powerful blade. Naruto looked down at the sword for a second and snapped the sword in half. "What?" was all itachi said as naruto tossed the broken sword away.

"Japanese weapons are not what as good as their legends say", started naruto, "their primary use is the killing of unarmored opponents. They are ineffective against armor, which is why, if the information supplied by kyubi is correct, no ninja village has yet taken the samurai held Land of Steel. Even simple chainmail can stop a katana. Many of the enemies we will face will be well equipped with armor."

"Naruto-sama, what about the katana's superior cutting ability?" asked itachi.

"As I said", sighed naruto, "the katana cannot even cut though chainmail. The problem lies with the blade's edge and mass. The edge is almost as sharp as a normal scalpel, but would you want to go against plate armor with a scalpel or a hammer?"

"So I am getting a hammer?" asked itachi. "No" replied naruto "Something more versatile."

Kyubi chose this moment to reappear, smelling of smoke and brimstone. He had several scrolls in his hands and held them out toward naruto. "Kyubi, just in time, very good", Naruto said as he took the scrolls from kyubi.

Naruto unsealed a scroll with a character written in demonic script first. There was a puff of black smoke and a set of robes and a white ivory staff appeared.

"Kyubi these are yours as a reward for your loyalty and sacrifice. The inner robe is spun from the silk of a demon spider and the hair of a unicorn's mane so it is resistant to arrows and spells.

The middle red robe is spun from the fur of a fire rat (1) and is as strong as steel and fire proof.

The outermost black robe is made of the hair from a shadow creeper (2) so you will be protected from holy spells." Naruto then gestured towards the ivory staff.

"This staff was carved from the Cross that Jesus was crucified on. The soul of Judas Iscariot was then bound to the staff. These were very hard to get kyubi, I had to pull several strings, be grateful I give this ancient artifact to you."

Kyubi fell to his knees and said, "My lord you are too generous! I thank you from these artifacts and I swear I will not fail you!"

Kyubi then rose and stripped off his plan black robes and put on the new ones. Kyubi felt the weight of the cloth on his shoulders and knew that failure after receiving these gifts would mean death. Naruto held out the staff as kyubi finished dressing.

As kyubi took the staff it glowed with an unholy red light. A red pentagram appeared near the top of the staff and proceeded to spawn small demonic script that snaked down the staff. Naruto and itachi could feel the power of the staff that radiated out of it. They both knew that the staff did not want kyubi as its master.

The glowing ceased when kyubi struck the floor with the staff in an act of defiance over the staff, causing the staff to calm, accepting him.

Very good kyubi," Naruto said approvingly. "Now, we need to continue recruiting. Do you know of any villages that the church controls?" Kyubi nodded, "Yes my lord. I know of several villages in fact."

"Good, now I want you to go to those villages and convert the followers. Show the power I can give by destroying the churches. Show them how weak their God is here on earth. But be cautious, the faithful will most likely fight back."

Kyubi bowed and, with a tap of his new staff, vanished.

Turning to itachi naruto said, "Now to continue on with your new armor." After naruto did a quick unsealing technique itachi saw his new armor. The whole set appeared to be made of steel, covered in a matte finish to stop the reflection of light.

The set consisted of a cuirass, arm guards, shin guards that wrapped the whole way around the shin, shoulder guards and a helmet that went down the back of his neck. The front of the mask resembled an old carnival itachi saw in a museum; it had come from an old city called Venice. The mask painted matte black and was ornate with carved patterns and designs, but in facial features it was lacking, it only had eye and nose holes.

"Best underworld steel was used, hand forged and carved by Hephaestus. Light, durable and can withstand the impact from a charging bull Minotaur with no trouble. Put it all on."

Itachi did as he was told and was surprised to find how light the armor was. As itachi was putting on his armor naruto unsealed another scroll. A large halberd appeared alongside two short dagger-like weapons. Itachi looked at his sides to see there were to spots for small weapons he had not noticed before and a spot on his back where a long weapon could be kept was also present.

"This halberd has been reinforced and enchanted for enhanced durability. The weapon is very versatile, the dagger on the top can stab pierce chain mail, the axe head can cleave off unarmored limbs and the hook on the opposite end of the axe can rip away shield and bits of armor if poorly strapped on." Naruto handed the weapon to itachi and continued with on to explain the other two weapons.

"These are called katar, they are an Indian weapon. They are able to pierce chainmail and most armor that is not plate mail. Another feature is this."

Naruto squeezed on two pieces of metal that served as a grip for the katar and the blade split onto three smaller blades, becoming a claw meant to catch swords. Itachi took the katars with a bow.

"Now itachi, let us go and kill your clan," said naruto with a grin. "Yes naruto-sama."

The Uchiha compound was still very busy, despite the late hour. A clan meeting had taken place. A decision to over throw the hokage had been reached and now the Uchiha were stock piling weapons. Naruto and itachi had gotten to the compound before the meeting and decided to wait for the meetings conclusion.

Why did they do this, why not kill all the Uchiha while they were all in one room? Because it would not be as dramatic, that's why.

Naruto wanted the hokage to see all the uchiha laid out in the street, to show the old fart how that despite the fact that the uchiha had fought back they still fell.

Naruto made four clones and sent them to the four corners of the compound. As naruto and itachi slipped behind a clan house an invisible barrier sprang into existence. Itachi activated his sharingan and naruto transformed his body into an itachi clone.

Naruto and itachi walked out from behind the building and towards the rest of itachi's clan. By then several of the clan noticed the two itachis and voiced cautious questions. Itachi casted a mass genjutsu on any clan member looking at him as naruto ran forward and ripped the throat out of the nearest uchiha.

Screams of fear and rage split the air as itachi pulled out his katars and gutted two uchiha at once, their intestines spilling to the ground, the poor bastards tried to put their organs back in as they died. Naruto saw a fireball fly at him and with a wave of his hand sent it into a crowd of uchiha running away from them.

The smell of burning flesh and the screams of the dying was music to naruto's ears. He wanted to cause more.

As itachi decapitated a female uchiha with his halberd naruto punched another random uchiha in the head, causing it to splatter like a watermelon and spraying naruto with gore. Naruto's bloodlust rose and caused him to rush into a crowd of oncoming uchiha.

Out of instinct the all used the fireball jutsu, a reflex all uchiha possessed. Naruto jumped into the air and watched from the roof as the uchiha burned.

Itachi swung his halberd at any uchiha he saw and watched with smug satisfaction as they all fell. A mist of blood hung in the air, making him look like a demon from hell, which he was becoming but that is beside the point.

As itachi waded through the dead and living alike a kunai flew at him, which he dodged. Facing his attacker itachi saw an uchiha with messy hair and distinctively shaped eyes, Shisui Uchiha, itachi's best friend. Shisui glared at itachi with betrayal in his eyes and vanished in a spiral of smoke. Itachi leapt from his spot, knowing shisui was not about to run.

His instincts proved accurate when a fireball from above scorched the ground where itachi had just been standing. Itachi stuck his halberd in the body of an uchiha who had been trying to crawl away and left it there, he would not need it for this fight.

Itachi launched a phoenix flower jutsu at shisui who vanished and reappeared in front of itachi and launched a fireball jutsu point blank. Itachi burst into ravens a when he was hit from the jutsu. Shisui broke the genjutsu and jumped up to avoid itachi's swing with his katar.

Shisui had not anticipated that the itachi that swung at him was only a clone. Itachi dropped the genjutsu he had placed on shisui when he had jumped up and plunged his katar into shisui's chest and twisted. A fountain of blood sprayed itachi from the wound as the two combatants fell to earth. Shisui was dead before then and itachi felt a pain in his eyes.

It did not take him long before he realized what had happened; he had acquired the Mangekyō Sharingan from killing shisui, his best friend. Itachi retrieved his halberd as naruto walked up to him holding the heads of his mother and father, both violently ripped from their bodies. Their spines were still attached.

"My clones report that your brother is approaching the compound." "What should we do naruto-sama?" asked itachi.

"Naruto thought for a minute and said, "Let's leave him alive. He can carry the message of the massacre to the hokage and we can scar a kid at the same time."

Itachi nodded in agreement. Naruto dropped his parent's heads and said, "I am going home, need to inspect the new tunnels kyubi dug earlier. Do something to really scare sasuke ok. Oh, and I see you acquired the Mangekyō. Good job" And with that naruto vanished.

Itachi felt the barrier leave and sensed his brother approach the compound. He grinned in anticipation.

Sasuke was running home as fact as he could, he was going to be in so much trouble for being out after dark. A strange smell filled his nose as approached the compound. As sasuke passed through the gate sasuke saw something that made him freeze in place, corpses. The ground was littered with them, decapitated, burned, gutted. Sasuke walked into the compound staring at the dead.

"What happened" he muttered, in shock. Sasuke then saw a figure covered in metal armor and blood, holding a blood halberd.

At his feet lay the heads of his mother and father. "What have you done? Why did you do this!" shouted sasuke. The figure stuck his halberd into the ground and his helmet to reveal, his brother! "Hello sasuke" said itachi in a bored voice. "Brother, w-why? Why did you murder our family?" asked a shocked sasuke. Itachi activated his Mangekyō sharingan and stated simply, "For power"

Sasuke was pulled into the twisted world of the tsukuyomi. He saw the murder of his clan and screamed over and over. Itachi kept this up until sasuke could barely scream anymore and said "You are too weak to even kill." Itachi then vanished, leaving sasuke uchiha to lay among the dead of his own clan, the head of his parents next to him.

Inuyasha reference, which I don't own.

A shadow creeper is a creature of my own creation. It is four feet long and three feet tall. It appears to be a long haired dog with green eyes and a black tongue and teeth. It lives in grave yards primarily and is immune to purification.

And that was chapter four. Sorry for the delay. Please review. Next will be faster,

Necromancer.


	5. Birth of Madness and Greed

XXX Tunnels under Konoha XXX

Naruto was strolling along the new tunnels kyubi had dug several hours before. They were fifteen feet tall and seventeen feet wide. Holes with a diameter of half an inch brought fresh air down to the tunnels. The stone was smoothed out by whatever technique kyubi had used and little dirt remained. Naruto was very impressed by kyubi's work, but the tunnels were useless to naruto bare. He needed a true base.

Naruto pulled out a knife and slit his left wrist. Naruto over turned his arm as the blood fell fast and thick from his arm to form a large pool on the ground. Naruto was not worried about this blood loss. It was a price to pay for what he needed and he could recover the blood rapidly.

Naruto covered the wound with his hand and dark green glow soon appeared from his palm. When naruto uncovered his arm the wound was healed. Naruto held both hands out, palms facing the ground. "Divine Art: Breath of Life," muttered naruto and he breathed out a dark red mist while blue mist fell from his hands.

When the two mists came into contact with the blood it started to bubble and writhe. The pool expanded and started to glow. The blood then sank into the ground, staining it a dark red. Hands with five digits ending with long black claws soon started digging themselves out from the ground. They were the color of the earth with dark red veins and very thick. Gorilla-like arms soon followed the hands and soon the beings were able to hoist themselves out.

As his creations lined up in front of him naruto examined them. They had to be seven feet tall and four feet across. Their large heads sat close to their shoulders with little neck and they had slopping foreheads. Their eyes were completely round and black. Their noses were ape-like and were positioned over a gapping mouth with sharp teeth and no lips. The skin of his creations bodies matched that of their hands, the color of the earth with large red veins. The thick trunks that held the creatures up ended in large feet.

Naruto's creations were golems, made with a technique similar to the one God used to make humans. "Golems!" naruto barked in a commanding tone, "You will do as I say. Go down into Hell and find Warehouse 2034! Bring the contents of the Warehouse and bring them here. Then I demand you to set up this base.

"Is this clear?"

The golems simply nodded. They turned around and held their hands out and summoned a large passageway. As one the golems stepped through the portal.

As the portal started to close a mass of purple energy shot through. The energy stopped in front of naruto to hover an inch above the ground. Naruto smirked at the cloud, he recognized it easily. "I do hope you did not kill my golems on your way in" he said. A feminine laugh emitted from the cloud. "No, of course not" said the voice.

The energy started to glow as soon took the shape of a women. As she solidified naruto changed into his true form, that of the golden haired, white winged Lucifer, because that was what she would want. It was only a temporary transformation; he didn't want to attract any angelic attention. It was also hard to maintain for long periods of time,

The woman was about 5 foot 6 with a modest build. Her face was calm with golden snake-like eyes. She wore a black sleeveless hoodie with the hood pulled up and black pants that ended at the ankle. The hood itself had to stylized white circles to look like eyes. On each arm a black snake tattoo coiled up to her shoulder. A long arrow made out of the same material as her hoodie was on her back and reached down to the floor, looking like a tail. She did not wear shoes. Her finger and toe nails were panted gold with a black arrow on each. Her hair was the same gold as her eyes and was cut short except in the front where the hair fell below her bust and was tied in a hangmen's knot.

When she saw naruto she grinned sweetly, but naruto saw the madness in her eyes and smile. "Hello Lord Lucifer" she said. Naruto smiled his own insane smile and said, "Hello Medusa." (1)

XXX Outskirts of New Acre XXX

The sun had just made it over the horizon when kyubi appeared out of thin air. He stood about half a mile from the first city he decided to go to that was controlled by the church, New Acre. New Acre was about twelve square miles and located north of the Land of Wind and south of the Land of Earth. Built out of thick stones by the best masons the church could buy the city was designed to be self-sufficient and withstand siege. A twenty foot wall surrounded the city with guard towers placed every ten feet, each on manned by three archers.

Guards patrolled the perimeter of the town, each dressed in steel plate with a broadsword and dagger at their hip. They wore the large crusader great helm emblazoned with a gold cross on their heads. A white cloth emblazoned with a red cross on their breast covered the plate, marking the guards as members as the Knights Templar.

Kyubi mentally cursed when he saw those tunics, the guards were Templars. The Templars were the elite soldiers of the churches forces, the last line of defense and the best where raw muscle was concerned. Their weapons were enchanted to be able to cut through magic with ease. To make them more powerful the forging process was also different, the blades were cooled in holy water, which imbued the weapons with a purification power.

The armor they wore also went through the same process to protect the wearer from demonic powers and possession.

Kyubi smirked at the thought of this challenge; he had been waiting for some action since naruto let him out. Kyubi started to walk towards New Acre with a confident stride. As he got closer his appearance changed, his skin aged, his hair shortened and greyed and he got shorted. Kyubi wanted to appear as non-threating as possible, with his robes and staff he now looked like a visiting priest.

The guards at the gate noticed his approach and stood at attention, ready to move at a moment's notice. Kyubi put on a fatherly expression to put the guards at ease.

"Hello my children," kyubi said. The guards replied with a "State your business." Kyubi smiled and said, "My name is Father Alexander. I only wish to see the city. My years are drawing to a close you see and I only wish to travel to the cities of our Lord before I go off to His kingdom."

That softened the guards; the man did look old after all. "Alright father, enjoy the city." Kyubi smiled and said, "God bless you.", and with that kyubi walked into New Acre. The city was built in the old Gothic style and truly beautiful, it made kyubi sick.

It wasn't the architecture that made kyubi sick, it was the feel of the city. It was peaceful, calm and boring, at least to him. Kyubi could feel the aura of God's faithful everywhere. It felt of arrogance and self-righteousness.

Kyubi stopped and started a very, very subtle spell. It was normally very difficult to do but with his new staff it would be simple. Kyubi muttered a simple word, "Doubt", and laced it with power.

A dark green mist, only visible to beings with the Sight, started to emanate from kyubi's staff. Kyubi walked on to spread the mist. It slowly crept throughout the city, spreading doubt that was not obvious to the populace. Kyubi stopped again and this time muttered, "Resentment."

The mist turned from green to a sickly blue. Kyubi continued to walk around the city, occasionally stopping, acting like he was admiring certain buildings or to talk to certain individuals. As he walked kyubi changed the emotion he gave out numerous times. After resentment he used anger, followed by fear, suspicion, sadness, happiness, apathy, lust, then back to doubt.

The spell kyubi was called, "Birth of Madness." The caster walked clockwise around his target and put a confusing mix of emotions into the air. The mix turned dark red and infected everyone in its radius with these emotions, causing madness. The spell could only be activated by the caster. The sun was setting and kyubi knew that meant mass for the town, perfect.

Kyubi made his way to the cathedral, the various towns' people doing the same. A stage with many pews in front of it that kyubi had not seen earlier had been erected and an old priest stood on it, facing the growing crowd. As kyubi made his way to the crowd two Templar guards saw him and waved him over.

Cursing kyubi made his way over and adopted his fatherly smile again. "Hello my children, I am looking forward for today's mass." The guards nodded and said, "Father, our resident priest, father Michael, would like you to be on the stage with him for the mass."

"Of course my children" replied kyubi. As the guards lead kyubi off to the platform he had to keep himself from laughing at the situation. He had been trying to figure out where to activate his spell, now he had been given the stage for the birth of naruto's new army. The Templars cleared a path for kyubi to the stage and they reached it quickly.

Kyubi ascended the stage and set eyes on Father Michael. Michael was a frail man; he was only 5 foot 3 and had to be only a hundred pounds. His black priest robes seemed to engulf him. His watery green eyes looked upon kyubi with an expression of trust.

"Father Alexander was it? Welcome to New Acre. Have you enjoyed your tour of the city?" asked Father Michael. "Yes Father, The city is very beautiful," replied kyubi. "Good, good." He then turned to the crowd. "Now let us bow out heads and pray." Everyone present bowed their heads, all except kyubi.

"Lord in Heaven," started Michael, "Your loyal followers are yours to command. We will stand firm against the forces of darkness. Oh mighty father, protect us from the temptations of Lucifer! Amen".

A murmur of "amen" went thru the crowd and everyone raised their heads. "Today we have a special guest at our mass," Father Michael said to the crowd, "Father Alexander, would you would like to say a few words?"

Kyubi stepped forward and said, "Thank you Father." Kyubi faced the crowd. The population of New Acre was about 700 people total, 400 civilians and 300 Templars. This would be a good start.

"Hello my children!" started kyubi, "I would first like to say these are dark times. Ninja villages are constantly fighting against each other, both openly and secretly. Indeed the five biggest villages have much blood on their hands. We all must stand united. We must unite under a single banner. We must unite under the one true lord, Lucifer!"

The effect was almost instantaneous. The crowd gasped and started shouting out "Blasphemous!" "Templars, arrest Father Alexander!" shouted Father Michael. As the old priest moved away and the Templars moved in kyubi tapped his staff on the ground with a muttered word and a shockwave that shot out to kyubi's left and right, blasting Father Michael and the Templars away, some flew into buildings, others just landed on their ass.

The enchanted armor of the Templars protected them from the evil spell and the blunt force trauma. Father Michael, who had no protection, smashed into a wall with a sickening crunch and had his head splattered on the wall. Kyubi motioned towards the people who started to try and run and trapped them all in a transparent red barrier.

"Watch mortals as I show you the power of my lord Lucifer and how weak your God truly is!" shouted kyubi. Kyubi turned to face the massive cathedral, a place of God's power on earth. The Templars had already gotten back up and were drawing swords.

Kyubi held a hand out towards the cathedral and started gathering chakra, mixing in some of the evil energy that his staff possessed. A ball of dark red/orange energy formed in front of kyubi's palm. "Menacing sphere!" shouted kyubi. The sphere exploded into a vast amount of energy, all of which was directed to become a powerful beam which kyubi shot at the cathedral.

A barrier did appear around the cathedral, but that quickly shattered as kyubi pumped more power into the attack. The attack tore through the old building like tissue paper. The crowds of civilians were at a loss of words, even the Templars, God mortal army on earth, dropped their swords and just stared.

Kyubi turned around and said, his arms held up in the air, "Madness take hold now!"

The every mortal present grabbed their heads as if in immense pain. Their eyes widened as if in fear and they started to dart around.

So after people started gasping, crying of giggling. Then the real fun began when they all burst out laughing as one. The sound was defining. Kyubi lowered the barrier around the people and watched amused as they continued to laugh. Large amounts of them started a mass orgy in the middle of the crowd. Cloths went flying of at a feverish pace. Kyubi saw one woman in a group of no less than six men, and she was pleasing them all. Kyubi was intrigued with what she was doing with her toes, wondering what it would feel like.

Some people went to the remains of Father Michael and started to eat his remains. Kyubi watched as two men fought over his heart, blood caking both their faces.

Kyubi let out his own insane laugh at the effects of his spell. As much as he enjoyed watching this it had to stop, at least for now.

Kyubi let out a long, loud whistle and the chaos stopped. "My children cleanse this town of all things Christian. Bring them to this spot and burn them!"

The people cheered out at the promised fun and ran off, many still naked and dripping body fluids. Kyubi grinned again, this was gonna be fun.

XXX Uchiha Compound XXX

Saratobi was leading a ten man anbu squad and was heading to the Uchiha. A civilian had seen blood on one of the wall and reported it. As no Uchiha had reported in for the day's work at the police force HQ Saratobi decided to check it out. When they got their they discovered the horrific scene.

Bodies were everywhere in various versions of death. Burned, cut, sliced, dismembered, decapitated and disemboweled. Ravens and flies thickened the air. None of the anbu could say anything because of what they saw. One of the anbu did manage to cross himself with his fingers, but nothing more.

Saratobi proceeded to wade through the dead, hoping to find survivors. "Who could have done this?" Saratobi asked himself. He would have to ask Jiriaya to look into the matter, his budding spy network was amazing, only a few months old and it could infiltrate most ninja villages and other organizations.

Thinking of the Leaf's and Uchiha's mutual enemies Saratobi came to the conclusion it was probably a black ops squad from the Hidden Stone Village. Many of their shinobi fell to the Uchiha during the third great ninja war.

Saratobi was pulled out of his thoughts by a whimpering sound. Quickly looking for the source of the sound Saratobi saw sasuke uchiha on the ground, shivering, covered in dirt and flies, the heads of his parents next to him.

Saratobi ran over to sasuke and scattered the flies. Saratobi took off his outer robe and wrapped it around sasuke.

The boy looked at Saratobi and quietly asked, "L-Lord Hokage?"

"Sasuke, who did this," asked Saratobi. Sasuke whimpered again and said, "It was…..it was my brother. Itachi did this." Sasuke passed out after that. "Anbu numbered one through five go to the hospital and tell them to be prepared for my arrival with sasuke, double time it." As the anbu hurried to obey Saratobi continued, "The rest of you return to the anbu HQ. Mark Itachi Uchiha as a missing-nin, alert all shinobi above jonnin." Saratobi gently picked up sasuke and rushed to the hospital, thoughts running through his head.

XXX Tunnels under Konoha XXX

"It has been so long Lord Lucifer. I almost thought you forgot about me" pouted medusa. "How could I forget you medusa?" asked naruto, "After all you are the one who used my minions as experiments without permission."

Medusa walked towards naruto with snake-like movements, a slow and sensuous pace that attracted naruto's attention. Medusa smirked and moved closer. "I have missed your touch" medusa whispered as she wrapped her arms around naruto. She slowly leaned forward to kiss him. A thin stream of purple energy poked through her parted lips, looking like the tongue of a snake.

Naruto's ridged fingers were suddenly on medusa's sternum, ready to plunge his hand into her chest and rip out her heart. Naruto's other hand grabbed the back of her head. "Now medusa, be a good girl" he said quietly. "Don't go poking around my soul again love or I may have to rip you pretty little heart out." "You wouldn't do that Lucifer, I'm too valuable to kill" purred medusa. To prove her point she pressed herself closer to naruto, feeling the fingers start to pierce skin and crack bone.

As medusa thought naruto removed his hand. Naruto violently shoved medusa away, but that didn't stop her snake-like smile. She was right; naruto would be very foolish to throw her away.

Medusa was a witch from a long dead civilization. She had been very powerful back then too, so powerful in fact the shimigami who ruled over the land, called simply Death, wanted her dead and had a school dedicated to stop witches. She was a thorn in his side for over eight hundred years, but like her snake theme suggested medusa was slippery. The worst she did was possible the release of a demon god. The attempt nearly killed her because she was fighting a powerful enemy with the personal weapon of death. She managed to escape by splitting her soul then putting it back together, a feat that initially attracted Lucifer to her.

She recovered and returned to once again cause trouble. She later found a certain book that told her of lucifer's existence. So she called him. Lucifer had been impressed with the witch and gave her gave her a peek at the chaos and madness he possessed.

With her mind she was able to figure out many secrets and proceeded to wait for Death's forces to kill the demon god. When they accomplished that and when their defenses were down she proceeded to kill every single one of Death's students, collecting and devouring souls as she did. She also managed to get a few of the weapons and a one key person on her side. Eventually only Death himself was left, but since he was stuck in Death City she left him there, surrounded by the dead, his own son's body lay just outside of where he could go, making it so he couldn't touch his son's body one last time. Medusa then joined lucifer's secret forces.

"So my lord, what shall you have me do?" asked medusa. "When my golems return from and set up the lab restart the Black Blood project. Do you still have crona?"

Medusa nodded. "Yes I do, she is still insane, but no longer uncertain or afraid of me. She and ragnarok will be ready to serve you my lord."

Before naruto could say anything further itachi walked into the tunnel that naruto and medusa inhabited. He was not confused as to who the tall blond man was, he knew naruto could shape shift. He fell into his one kneed bow and said, "It is done my lord." "Well done itachi. You may rise."

As itachi got up medusa got a look at his still activated mangekyō sharingan. Naruto foreseeing a problem said, "Medusa, leave itachi's eyes alone." Medusa pouted but complied. Naruto turned to look at itachi and said, "You will be hunted by every hidden village because of the massacre. Run itachi and join madara's organization, I will expect regular status reports."

"Yes my lord. My lord, if I may be so bold, I have a question." "Ask you question itachi."

"My lord, can you reverse the blindness that will take my eyes because I possess the mangekyō sharingan?"

Naruto chuckled. "Ah yes, I almost forgot. You needn't worry itachi. Your Sin will sustain your body. This plan of mine is very dangerous and may take years to accomplish, I can't have my servants become useless because they got too old. You may experience some vision loss, but as long as you train continuously to strengthen your body, which will in turn make your Sin stronger, the damage will heal."

Medusa's eyes lit up at the word Sin. "He's a Sin? Which one is he?" "Pride" replied naruto simply. "I will be leaving momentarily to bring Greed to our side." "If nothing else is required of me my lord I will be taking my leave before the guard either is alerted or gets too thick." "Nothing is needed now itachi." Itachi bowed to naruto, then medusa because he sensed great power in her, spun on his heel and walked away, a soft clanking emanating from his boots.

"Medusa, I am going to recruit Greed to our cause now" said naruto, "There is an apartment complex at the entrance of these tunnels. The nicer rooms are near the top, choose whichever one you want." With that naruto wrapped his wings around his body and vanished.

XXX Secret Room in an Unknown Location XXX

The room was dark, lit only by a single candle. The room was also empty except for a desk that took up the whole wall. A man sat in a chair in front of the desk, a mass of paper on the desk and around his chair. He was scribbling a long series of numbers and letters onto the paper, fusing them together to form a very complicated formula. "No, no, no!" he shouted as he ripped the paper to pieces. "I need to get this right, I need to!" The formula he was trying to create would give him power of a god, but it was insanely difficult. More of his formula would end with his death.

He had read book after book on the subject, taking in all the knowledge he could and it was still not enough. However he would not accept the fact that his ambition might be impossible. He might have better success if he tested his theories out of human bodies, but the only bodies freshly available were those from his village, and he didn't want that. He would be betraying saratobi, who was like a father to him, but he was running out of options.

As the man took out a fresh piece of paper and placed it on the desk a series of numbers and letters appeared. The letters glowed an eerie blue and hovered over the paper. The man studied the formula, but before he could finish studying them they vanished. "Wait! Come back!" he shouted. From the bits from the numbers and letters he could figure out they were part of the formula he needed.

More eerie blue letters appeared, in a different sequence. They vanished even quicker, but these offered more possibilities, like a possession technique.

Just then the man sensed someone behind him. The man whipped around while simultaneously drawing out a kunai. The man was tall and clad in a long black robe. Long blond hair fell almost to the floor. The man behind him was not mortal, that much was obvious by the wings. His features were perfect, inhuman. They were not loving however, there bright blue color showed nothing but contempt, arrogance and pride.

And his power! It was the equivalent of four tails, maybe five. But the man knew that this being possessed the intelligence to use that power to great effect.

Naruto looked down at the man and said, "Orochimaru, I have an offer for you." Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, but he showed no fear, despite being in the presence of a far greater being. Naruto saw this and was impressed. "Who are you?" asked Orochimaru. "I have gone by many names," replied naruto, "The True Evil, The Fallen Light, The Antagonist of Creation, The Prince of Darkness and of course Lucifer."

Orochimaru dropped his kunai, the shock of what he heard making his knees weak. "Lucifer? The Lucifer who challenged the Christian God and lost?" asked Orochimaru. Naruto sneered at the mention of his defeat and said, "Yes, but I will not lie down and accept my defeat.

"I will raise a new army of Hell and will defeat God and conquer all. I want you Orochimaru to join me."

"Why should I?" asked Orochimaru cautiously.

"I can give you power. I know you fear death; I can show you how to overcome the old bastard. I can give you knowledge of creation, of life itself. You will have power beyond your wildest dreams Orochimaru."

Naruto held out his hand and a ball of red energy appeared there. It gradually solidified to form a shining crimson sphere. "This holds the knowledge you seek, will you take it Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was captivated by the object. As he reached out to take it he had the urge that some great irony was taking place. The sphere was warm to the touch.

"How do I get the knowledge?" asked Orochimaru, having not felt any enlightenment.

Naruto could not help but smile wickedly as he said, "Eat it of course."

Orochimaru put the sphere to his lips, opened his mouth and bit down. There was a crunch akin to eating a fruit.

Orochimaru quickly ate the sphere and waited. Then a tingling feeling started to engulf his head. Then the room started to spin, the ground rose and fell like water. Orochimaru stumbled and crashed into the wall. He managed to catch the edge of the table before he fell.

Then the feeling came, like some dark beast was rising up out of his mind. Then the wall sprouted giant snakes. All of them were chalk white and had his golden eyes.

"What is this!" shrieked Orochimaru. "Naruto laughed and yelled, "Welcome to the side of the damned Orochimaru! We have been waiting for you!" The snakes leapt forward and wrapped around orochimaru, keeping him in place.

Naruto laughed at the display, orochimaru had no way of knowing but he was hallucinating, this was how his Sin was going to emerge.

To orochimaru's eyes, the wall rippled like water and what had to be a demon from Hell emerged. The creature was an enormous snake comprised of many smaller snakes. Long dirty black hair came out of its scalp. The head was triangular, wide at the top and a pointed chip. The opened mouth had three rows of razor sharp teeth that dripped saliva that sizzled when it hit the ground.

The amber eyes held a happy kind of madness and were entirely inhuman. Orochimaru stared at the face and realized it was him! "Yessss" hissed the large snake, "I am your Sin of Greed. I will seize all the power of this world, I will take eternal life, but first I will take your body."

The snake lunged forward with its wide mouth. Orochimaru screamed in terror as he was eaten.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But his screams soon took on a different tone.

"…..!"

Naruto grinned in triumph as orochimaru laughed insanely.

"Kukukukuku, so lucifer-kun, what is our next step?" "My name in this village is naruto refer to me as that name." "The kyubi boy?" asked orochimaru, "Well this is a very interesting development. I don't suppose I can experiment on the kyubi can I?" "No you cannot, he off on an assignment at the moment."

"He is out of the seal? Well I suppose that this was going to happen, I did make that seal poorly on purpose."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "You made the seal?"

Orochimaru nodded. "Yes, I did. You would never hear that from anyone in the village if you asked them though. Minato wanted all the credit and Jiriaya wanted the credit of teaching such a great seal master. For God's sake minato was a shitty ninja. The rasangan was the only useful thing he knew, well that and the Hiraishin. I will admit that I got some of the knowledge on demons seals from his wife, minato said the knowledge was his but I know it was his wife's. I made the seal poorly so if the kyubi got out minato's name would be disgraced."

Naruto laughed and said, "Very creative. Anyway back to the issue at hand, get any notes you want to bring and report to the apartment complex I am living at. I am sure you know the one, it the complex that most villagers avoid like the plague."

At orochimaru's nod naruto said, "Good, now I must be going." And naruto vanished, leaving orochimaru to his thoughts.

When he was sure he was alone orochimaru grinned sadistically. He would have power now, all the power in the world. Then he would seize control. He knew lucifer would be a challenge, but lucifer had been beaten once already, orochimaru knew he could do it.

Chuckling orochimaru gathered up his notes, put them in a sealing scroll and left.

I don't own soul eater

And that is chapter five. As usual please review. Now I am sure some of you are wondering why naruto brought orochimaru into the fold, and why he is Greed.

Naruto needs orochimaru's science skills. He already has one with medusa and he may have one more and that should be it. Each scientist will be proficient in a different area. Orochimaru is proficient with extending life, jutsus, and mutations. Medusa is talented with human and demon biology. The third will be talented with mechanics, i.e. puppets and things like that. He will probably be an OC. Also the third scientist might not make it in. Oh and medusa will have an assistant that will help her.

Now why is orochimaru Greed? I was stuck between Greed and Lust, but decided Greed would make orochimaru less homo.

Cheers,

Necromancer.


	6. The Start of Something Great

I'm baaaaack! Sorry for the long pause. My parents are going through a divorce, I got called into court, separate matter, and a tirade of other problems.

XXX New Acre XXX

Above the city of New Acre floated a bright white light. This light was Michael. He had traded in his white robes and breastplate for a glowing white suit of armor. His weapon was a long golden long sword paired with a golden buckler. Michael watched the destruction below him stony faced.

The people were completely insane. The cause of this insanity was an old man holding a white staff and wearing robes of black, red, and white. He seemed familiar to Michael. He was not lucifer that much he was sure of.

As Michael watched the city he saw holy artifacts being burned in huge bonfires. He also saw people having sex on the remains of the cathedral. There was no love in the acts either; it was nothing more than a primitive and lustful sex for no other reason than sex.

This disgusted Michael. He knew lucifer was behind this, and he was spitting in Gods face. Michael's face became shadowed with anger, reflecting the righteous anger of his father.

Michael waved his hand and four angelic warriors appeared. Michael was not about to harm the innocent under this things control, he would just kill the sorcerer and bring God's children back to His light.

The warriors wore shining silver and steel armor that resembled that of the Knights Templar, sans the cloth. Like the knights they had a broadsword at their hip. They each also had a large kite shield for defense. Michael took on more look down at the city and said, "Kill the old man, don't kill the mortals unless absolutely necessary."

Kyubi watched the destruction with an amused expression on his face. It was all going to plan.

As kyubi looked upon lucifer's newest followers he got a strange feeling, like something seeking his death was approaching. Kyubi looked up and saw four angels descending towards him.

Kyubi grinned at the sight. He had wanted a fight. Kyubi ran towards the entrance of the city at break neck speed, his form shifting back to his red haired youthful self. Kyubi looked behind him and saw the angles were indeed following him. Kyubi increased his pace and shot out of the city gates as a blur. Kyubi made a wide turn and stopped to face the angels. The angels continued to fly at him, swords drawn.

Kyubi planted his staff in the ground and crossed his arms in front of him, hands facing the angels. "Menacing laser!" shouted kyubi. Two orange lases shot at the angels, who stopped and hid behind their shields. The attack was blocked, then again it was not properly charged.

They angels shot forward again. Kyubi ripped his shield out of the ground and held it parallel to the ground. "Protect!" he shouted, forming an angled barrier. The angels could not stop fast enough and hit the barrier, causing the runes on kyubi's staff to flare brightly.

Gritting his teeth kyubi grunted, "Repel!" The angels were blasted away, but not very damaged.

This time two charged forward and two went for his right and left, swords pointed out. Kyubi spun in a circle while simultaneously emitting chakra from his body, producing an effect similar to the Hyuga's Palm rotation technique. One again the angels were repelled, but damaged little.

Kyubi had to go on the offensive if he wanted to win. Kyubi swung his staff like a bat and six large chunks of earth flew at the angels. The angels once again brought up their shields and blocked the earth, they were however pushed back. As they recovered kyubi shot a large blast of fire at the angels. This time they scattered, two to the left to the right. When the fireball got in between the angels kyubi made a crushing action with his fist and the fireball exploded. The two inside angels were blown away, lightly scorched. The shockwave and heat would do more damage than the flames because of their armor.

The two on the outside had a half second warning and brought up a barrier to protect themselves. Kyubi once again held his staff parallel to the ground, only this time he was not making a barrier.

Gathering power kyubi shouted, "Claws of the Fox!" Two red chakra arms, each one possessing long sharp claws at the tip of each finger, burst from the ground and flew at the two downed and stunned angels.

The claws were reflected by the other two angel's shields, each one wanting to protect their downed comrades. Kyubi cursed and pulled the arms back, balled the hands into fists and shot them forward even faster. The angels held strong and when the fists hit their shields they barely moved, though each one was straining heavily. Kyubi gritted his teeth and exerted more force into the arms. The angels were pushed back about an inch but kyubi could see the strain was getting to them.

A loud voice rang out over the battle. "Blessing of the Father!" it shouted in a commanding voice.

Kyubi looked up to see a fifth angel above the battle field, wearing bright white armor that glowed with a holy light. His great white wings also seemed to shine with the light. A golden cross appeared behind him as he activated the spell.

Bright gold light fell upon the four angels. As the light hit them kyubi took another look at the fifth angel and his stomach dropped. "Michael" he whispered. Kyubi suddenly screamed in pain. The holy light was healing the angels and burning his chakra hands. Withdrawing them quickly kyubi jumped back farther from the light. It was as much because of instinct as caution.

Kyubi knew his robes protected him from holy spells, but he was not sure if an archangel's spell would be blocked. The four angels all glowed with holy power.

They once again shot at kyubi.

Deciding to pull out the stops kyubi slammed his staff on the ground and shouted, "Reave!" Dark energy ripped through the ground and burned the air. The angels moved to dodge but one was too slow.

The unlucky angel screamed in pain for one second then exploded, blood and organs rained down ever where.

Kyubi grinned and followed reave up by holding his staff in the air and spun it clockwise. A large tornado formed around him which he launched at the angels. The attack was dodged, but that was the point. There were only three angels. Two stayed together and went left and one went right.

"Impalement of the Dragon!" shouted kyubi. A pointed column flew from the ground at an angle and shot though the angel's ass and came out the top of his head (1). The sound of the act alerted the other two angels of their comrade's death.

They then made the foolish mistake of looking at the body. The sight of their impaled friend caused them to freeze for half a second, and that was all the time kyubi needed. Kyubi planted his staff in the ground and ran forward at break neck speed, and ripped out their hearts. Blood spurted out of the wounds, covering kyubi and painting the ground red. As the two angels fell kyubi ran back to his staff. He had only just grabbed it when white lightning tore through the air and struck kyubi in the face.

Kyubi flew backward and landed on his ass, his face smoking the whole time.. When kyubi looked for the fuck blasted him with lightning he saw Michael descending down from the sky with a look of holy rage. "Sinner, you will pay for their deaths with damnation." Kyubi felt his stomach drop when he saw Michael. Kyubi kept a confident look on his face though. "Heheheh…michael. I should have known your coward father would send you."

Michael glowered down at kyubi, but did not say anything. Instead he simply pointed his sword at kyubi and said, "Be damned" A bolt of lightning smashed into kyubi's chest floored him again. His robes protected him from the heat and the electricity, but the blunt force trauma of the lightning bolt hitting him at speeds of 270,000 miles per hour hurt like a bitch. It also shattered his ribs. Kyubi howled in pain, but rolled out of the way of another blast and rose to his feet, his chakra already healing his ribs.

Kyubi shot a fireball at Michael, who dodged and rushed kyubi with his sword raised high and brought it down upon kyubi. Kyubi blocked with his staff, which surprisingly held. The staff flared with a red light and michael was repelled. Kyubi was surprised by this, he had not done that. _"Don't_ _let this coward win my host" _whispered a voice in kyubi's head. "Judas?" asked kyubi. An image of a man with long brown hair and bead appeared in kyubi's head. "That answers my question" muttered kyubi.

Michael rushed kyubi again, holy light surrounding him. Kyubi raised a large black tornado around himself. Michael reversed quickly to stop himself from running into the tornado.

Kyubi kept himself inside him protective barrier, he needed to figure out a way to beat michael, he needed more power. "_Look up"_ whispered Judas. Kyubi complied and looked to the sky. All he saw was the dark cloud of sin and madness above New Acre. Then he realized what judas wanted kyubi to do, take in the sin and madness.

Kyubi was shocked he had not come up with this solution. Raising his staff high kyubi shouted, "Sin and Madness, enter me as your vessel!"

Michael watched at the cloud of sin and madness entered the tornado and tinted it red and purple. A glowing outline of kyubi could be seen inside the tornado. The form started to twist as the power entered it. The tornado exploded and revealed kyubi covered only in a chakra cloak. Six tails waved behind him and a skeleton of a fox was forming over him.

Kyubi let out a mindless roar and charged michael. Michael braced himself and raised his shield. Kyubi feinted to the left and slashed at michael. Michael got his shield in the way of the claws in time. Michael stabbed kyubi in the chest, missing the heart but hitting the left lung. Kyubi let out a chakra enhanced roar of pain and fury, causing a shock wave that ripped up the ground and tossed michael back. Michael steadied himself in the air and hovered there, watching kyubi.

Kyubi's wound healed as more madness and sin came from the sky. Kyubi looked up at michael and roared in challenge. Michael actually rolled his eyes. The demon was ground bound, he was not. He had the advantage. Michael shot another lightning bolt at kyubi who vanished in a cloud of dust. Michael smirked just as a giant claw wrapped around his head. Kyubi roared as he took his other hand and punched michael in the back, kidney, then threw michael towards the ground.

As michael fell he saw that kyubi had somehow spawned two wings. Kyubi dived down toward michael, planted his fist in michael back and slammed into the ground, forming a huge crater. Kyubi jumped backward before michael could retaliate. As michael rose it was revealed that his armor was heavily dented, his shield was gone and he was covered in blood.

Michael was wounded, but he was not critically injured. As kyubi sprouted a seventh tail michael decided to retreat for now, he may not be critically injured now his wounds wound hinder him eventually. Kyubi's fire seal would also keep recycling the power he was putting out and could eventually overpower him. Michael vanished in a flash of light, leaving New Acre and kyubi alone.

Kyubi, sensing Michael's departure returned to human form and stumbled, he was exhausted. He had plenty of chakra, but his endurance for using so much chakra had taken its toll. His face was also still burned to hell, it would heal but it would take time, damn holy lightning.

Kyubi slowly walked back to New Acre. The citizens were still in their mass orgy. Kyubi raised his hand and summoned up a red mist. The mist would slowly sink into the population and start to compel the people continue to do the business that they had been doing, to keep the Christians out, and to amass wealth for lucifer.

Kyubi would send someone to oversee the town later. Kyubi opened a portal home and stepped though, he had to report this to naruto.

XXX Naruto's Apartment complex XXX

Naruto sat on a sofa in the previous landlord's living room, back in human form. The few techniques he had done in a short amount of time had tired him, he needed to continue to strengthen his new body.

Naruto leaned back and thought about what had happened recently. Orochimaru had shown up and now occupied a lab in one of the deepest tunnels. Naruto went down there to see how he was settling in about seven minutes ago. Naruto's golems had already had set up the lab equipment before orochimaru had arrived. The whole lab was dark and naruto could not see anything without activating his sight. When he did naruto saw that the walls were covered in snakes, as was the floor. Orochimaru was hunched over a table, surrounded by blood. He had his left arm cut open, carving a jutsu formula into the bone. Naruto could also make out other cuts on orchimaru's body that only looked half closed by a hastily applied medical jutsu.

Naruto just turned around and walked away, he was not sure he wanted to know.

When naruto went to check on medusa he was pleased to see she was doing stuff that could be explained with a medical dictionary. She was sitting at her desk looking at vials of black blood, occasionally sending a magical current though it to see how it reacted.

The black blood was actually medusa's creation. She made it by mixing demon and human blood together with magic and madness. Because of this the blood was a conduit for madness and actually amplified the madness of its host.

The blood could be hardened for defense and it could also be used for offensive purposes. Her daughter crona sat on a cushioned chair in the corner reading a book. Crona looked like medusa in the face, but her hair was bright pink. It was also cut like medusa's hair minus the noose. Crona was slim with a small bust and wide hips. Her violet eyes her hidden behind her bangs as she looked down at a book in her lap, but naruto could see her insanely wide grin.

She wore a simple black robe that was rather snug with her body and black boots.

Though naruto could not see him, crona's body was inhabited by a demon sword, ragnarok. Ragnarok was a powerful sword, one that could defeat entire armies with ease. Medusa found him, melted him down, mixed him with the black blood and injected the mixture into baby crona. The pair who to be comical in a strange way, ragnarok would bully the then timid crona and crona would do whatever ragnarok wanted. When crona finally grew a spine and embraced her madness completely she finally became ragnarok's master.

Naruto looked in another corner and saw medusa's other puppet, Doctor Franken Stein.

Stein was a man who appeared to be in his late twenties. His hair was grey and green eyes that gleamed behind his glasses. He also had a giant screw in his head that he would turn to help himself concentrate (2). Stein was dressed in a grey turtle neck sweater, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a long white lab coat, all of which was covered in stitching.

Stein had been at the Death's school when medusa infiltrated it. He had been the most powerful meister in the school, a prodigy at soul manipulation, and a genus surgeon. He just had the small flaw of wanting to dissect everything in the world to see how it worked, a product of the madness he was born with. Medusa was intrigued by Stein, and a little attracted to him. So she decided to make stein hers. When she discovered stein's madness she initiated a series of steps to make his madness over take him.

Stein's fall was kind of tragic. He fought valiantly against the madness; he tried to ignore it, to hide it from Death. When that became too much he locked himself in his house, staying in the corner and alternating between crying and laughing.

Death tried to help, but not even he could help stein. Death could not help him because the demon god that medusa had released possessed such a strong madness wavelength that it spread across the whole world. The only reason lucifer had not recruited him was because the demon god's madness was so bad that there were periods when he would sit in a dark room, much like stein, and mutter to himself and try and eat himself.

Anyway stein eventually wondered away from Death's school. Death sent crona, who was currently undercover for medusa at the time, and on of death's personal weapons, a woman who could turn into a war hammer by the name of Marie Mjolnir, to find him and deal with him however they saw fit.

The pair eventually ran tracked stein to medusa's lair. Marie tried to scare medusa into giving stein back, but crona stabbed Marie in the back with ragnarok. Marie died instantly. Ragnarok than ate her soul.

Medusa, and her small group which consisted of crona and ragnarok, stein, another witch named eruka, and a werewolf named free, then fled to another location to wait out the war that death was waging with the demon god, and to strengthen themselves with medusa's new spells, courtesy of lucifer.

When the demon god was eventually killed medusa and her group attacked the school. The attack was fast and brutal. Medusa led the attack and personally killed Death's son, Death the Kid, and his weapons, the demon guns Liz and Patty Thompson. Crona killed the girl and her weapon who managed to kill the demon god, Maka Alburn, and Soul Eater Evens, her Scythe.

The last of the trio, the ninja Black Star and his weapon, the Demon Weapon Tsubaki, were not killed, but put under a powerful mind control spell and made loyal to medusa. They proceeded to help destroy Death's School.

Naruto remembered that he had not seen any of the other members of medusa's group, but figured they were in whatever rooms they had chosen.

Naruto was pulled out of his reverie by kyubi stepping through a portal, looking exhausted and burned on his face. As kyubi fell into a bowing position naruto asked, "What the fuck happened to you kyubi? And why is your face burned? It looks like you ate out a female fire demon."

"My lord, I got the town of New Acre under your control, but soon after four angels descended to fight me. I killed them and then _Michael_ appeared."

Naruto sputtered at hearing this. Rising quickly to his feet he shouted, "Michael! God sent michael!"

Kyubi bowed lower, "Yes I lord; however I was able to force him into retreat. I returned because I need to heal from my wounds and gather my strength."

Naruto blinked. "Wait kyubi. You beat back Michael? The archangel michael?"

Kyubi nodded.

Naruto sat back down and laughed, "Well done kyubi well done indeed!" "Thank you master!" replied kyubi gratefully. "My lord, what shall our next step be?"

Naruto thought for a moment and said, "If I know my father, and I do, he will not attempt to reclaim New Acre. He will see it as a lost cause and move to strengthen his other cities and try to keep me out."

"So what should we do my lord?"

"We will hold on to New Acre and try to use more subtle means from now on," replied kyubi, "If we proceed to openly attack God's people, he might just decide to attack us directly, so we wait."

Naruto leaned back and continued, "Kyubi, go rest up. We have planning to do later."

"Yes my lord" replied kyubi and he left.

Naruto closed his eyes, exhausted. He soon drifted off to sleep.

XXX Hokage Tower XXX

Saratobi sat at his desk reading the medical report of sasuke uchiha. Sasuke was physically fine; it was his mental health that was the issue. Inoichi Yamanaka had examined the young uchiha to see the extent of the damage, it was not good.

Sasuke's psyche had been torn to shreds by the Tsukuyomi. Inoichi wrote that it looked like a mirror that had been shattered, each fragment showed a bit of what the tsukuyomi.

According to inoichi it would be best to let sasuke heal naturally and that trying to heal the damage could actually make things worse.

Saratobi took a long drag from his pipe and blew the smoke out his nose, a headache already forming. He put the report down and picked up the one labeled "itachi".

The report simply said that the bounty had been placed and that the news had been sent out to the other villages. Saratobi's forehead wrinkled as he thought about what could have caused itachi to go rouge. His spies in Danzo's ROOT organization had not heard any orders; nothing had been placed in anbu command either.

Itachi had simply; it seemed, killed his family on a whim then vanished. Saratobi took another long drag from his pipe.

He then picked up another file, neglected because of the Uchiha Massacre. This file was the report for the incident at the apartment complex that naruto was living in. Something had caused the residents to go insane. The survivors were now in a catatonic state, the others had all mutilated themselves.

Inoichi had examined the survivors and could not find any indication on who had caused this psychosis. All he got when he examined their minds was a tirade of colors and sounds. The council suspected naruto was the cause, but saratobi told them that their position was biased and that they had no evidence to prove naruto guilt.

Apparently naruto would not have the whole complex to himself now. Saratobi had no objections to that idea, naruto deserved something nice.

As he stood up saratobi decided to visit naruto, the boy was old enough to start the academy, and saratobi needed to know if naruto even wanted to attend the academy.

XXX Medusa's lab XXX

Medusa had stopped experimenting with the black blood and was now spying on orochimaru with one of her snakes. The man was still carving formulas into his body, he had moved on to his right thigh. Medusa maneuvered her snake through the mass of orochimaru's snakes and got a closer look at the formula. Medusa chuckled at the fact that orochimaru was so engrossed in his work he had not noticed her snake watching him.

The formula would give orochimaru the flexibility of a snake and the ability to stretch any part of his body when completed.

Medusa shook her head in disgust. Orochimaru was given the knowledge being a Sin grants and the first thing he does is an elastic spell? Ridiculous man. Medusa withdrew the snake from orochimaru's room and proceeded to look around the complex.

As her snake entered the main hallway on the first floor she saw the front door open and an old man with a grey beard and wearing white and red robes walked in. Medusa narrowed her eyes. She did not know who this man was, but from his robes she knew he was important.

She couldn't kill him; the village authorities would come and cause problems. Medusa quietly teleported to a room that was near where the man was. Thinking fast medusa used a spell to turn her into a child. She still wore her black hoodie, but now instead of an arrow the hoodie now had two cartoonish snakes, one on each shoulder. The hair was no longer tied in a knot and was now shorter.

Medusa walked casually out of the room and bumped into the old man and was knocked over as a result. "Oww" she muttered pathetically. "Little girl, are you alright?" asked the old man. Her leaned down and picked her up and placed her on her feet.

Medusa sniffed in mock pain and looked up at the old man. "I-I think so mister. Um who are you exactly?"

"I am the hokage sasuke saratobi little one, have you never seen me before?" asked saratobi.

Medusa mentally cursed the hokage, what did he want!

Medusa shook her head but smiled a wide happy smile. "No hokage-sama I have never seen you before." Her smile took on a sad look. "My mommy and daddy and me only moved here a few days ago, but they died yesterday from a fever."

Saratobi looked down at the girl in pity. "Why did they not go to the hospital?" he asked. Medusa's smile vanished and she looked like she would cry. "Mommy and daddy said they didn't have the money." Medusa gagged at her act in her mind as saratobi said, "I am so sorry….." "Medusa, my name is medusa" she said. "Medusa how did you wind up here if you don't mind me asking"

"I was walking around the village when I was found by naruto. He saw me crying and told me he was an orphan too and that I could stay with him at this apartment area and that there was plenty of room" she said smiling again.

"Medusa could you take me to naruto please?" asked saratobi.

"Uh huh!" said medusa smiling. "Follow me!" and she turned around and headed for the top floor.

Saratobi smiled as they walked. Naruto was so kind for letting this poor girl stay with him.

As they walked medusa contacted naruto mentally. _"Naruto-sama, naruto-sama! Wake up!" _

"_Medusa? What do you want?" "The hokage is here, he wants to see you"_

_ "Damn it. If it is not one thing it is another. Fine show him up. I am assuming you are in your child form?" "Of course, do you think me as foolish as not to us it?"_

Naruto broke the link afterword. Soon enough medusa led the old monkey into naruto's room.

"Hey old man!" said naruto cheerfully. "Naruto, good to see you are doing well considering what happened the other day," replied saratobi.

A scared look appeared in naruto's eyes. "That was pretty scary old man. I heard the screaming from my apartment. Saratobi noticed naruto's new clothes and asked, "Where did you get those naruto?" Medusa walked to stand at naruto's side as naruto said, "I found them in one of the closets around here. I figured that since the people would not be coming back I could have them, is that ok old man?"

Saratobi looked down at naruto and he looked so pathetic he couldn't say no. "Sure naruto. That is fine." "Thanks old man!" said naruto happily, while he and medusa mentally gaged.

"So naruto, you are six now, old enough to enter the ninja academy. I came here today to ask if that would interest you."

Naruto nodded furiously, a look of child-like glee in his eyes. "Yeah I want to get in old man!" he shouted happily. Saratobi beamed down at naruto. He then turned to medusa. "Would you like to join as well young lady?" Medusa put on an expression of consideration.

"_What do you think naruto?" _she mentally asked naruto. _"Who would conduct your experiments while you are gone?"_

"_Stein can do the experiments. Crona can help as well."_

"_Then the decision is all yours medusa."_

Medusa nodded slowly. "I want to help naruto get strong" she said. Saratobi beamed down at her. "Very well, classes start tomorrow at seven o'clock. Come by my office at six thirty and I will give you two the passes." "Thanks old man!" both naruto and medusa exclaimed happily.

With another smile saratobi turned around and left the children.

After he was gone medusa returned to adult form and naruto sat back down.

"Well now, things are about to get interesting" chuckled medusa.

And the latest chapter is finally done. Please review and give advice.

Impalement of the Dragon was inspired by Vlad the Impaler's favorite method of execution.

I am not lying, look this dude up. Soul Eater. Dr. Stein.


	7. Explanationsnot chapter

Greetings,

This is not a true chapter in and any sense. I am writing this to explain a few things that have come up in reviews of this story.

First off this story will eventually have a god-like naruto, but that will not be for a while. Everyone must remember that naruto, aka lucifer, is fighting GOD, a being who defeated him once before. Spoiler alert! Naruto will also be meeting and fighting other deities of antiquity.

Another point is that there will be strategy in this story. Naruto is investing in businesses, granted the investments are small as of now, and this will lead him to possess more money to fund his army.

The fact that naruto is building an army is another point. I could easily make this a story where naruto is God-like from the beginning and have him own everyone in every battle he gets into, but I am not. He has limits, hell in the last chapter he was sleeping to recover his power.

For a plot, well I am using two classics, The Battle of Good and Evil, and a concept I call The World of Greys.

The Battle of Good and Evil should be familiar; a perceived good fights a perceived evil and usually the good triumphs. In this story I am putting a forward the argument that good does not always win. Ok maybe in fairytales and movies, but in reality this is not always the case. In my story the perceived good will ultimately be humanity and the perceived evil will be everyone who is trying to control them.

The second concept, The World of Greys is more interesting in my opinion. It shows you that not everything is black and white. One person's good is another's evil. An example of this could be God's thoughts that Michael is expendable if he fails. Most would see this as evil, but to God it is necessary to hold onto his kingdom.

Something else that has come up was the impalement of the dragon technique that kyubi used on the angel in his fight. As I said this comes from Vlad the Third aka Vlad the Impaler aka Vlad Dracula.

Dracula has been translated as Son of the Dragon, and some legends state that Vlad was so evil that Hell itself spit him out. So I thought it would fit. One review commented that it was like kyubi raped the angel. He didn't really, that was just one way the impalement was done.

One thing people seemed to miss was a little irony I put into the story. This occurred when naruto made the snake-like orochimaru a Sin. He made a red orb of knowledge that orochimaru had to eat that crunched kind of like a fruit. Any guesses? No? How about the story of Adam and Eve, where a snake tempted eve to eat an apple? What color are apples most of the time?

And why would this be ironic? Well this time the snake was on the other end of the tempting.

I guess that is all I have to say.

Now, please, this is my first story. Please give me tips and suggestions.

Necromancer


	8. Of Blood and Gluttony

XXX naruto's apartment complex XXX

The next day naruto and medusa rose early. Naruto changed his outfit to black jeans, his steel toed boots, a dark blue dress shirt, and a black cloak with a large hood. Medusa wore a miniature version of her usual outfit.

Naruto told kyubi to step up some defensive jutsus around the building and after that told him that he was to send someone to New Acre to watch it. Medusa told Stein to continue the experiments they had been doing the previous day. She told crona that she was to focus her soul resonance with ragnarok.

For those who do not know souls have a wavelength, kind of like a heartbeat. Each person's wavelength is unique to them. If you increase the speed of which the soul puts out its wavelength you can temporarily increase your power. Doing this by your self is difficult however, and that is where the Soul Resonance comes in.

A Soul Resonance is where to or more people match there soul wavelengths to empower each other. The power that can come as a result of a successful resonance is usually enough to turn the tide of any battle.

One good example was when medusa resonated her soul with lucifer to battle Death. The outcome of the fight was a leveled Death City, and a beaten, battered and broken shimigami.

As naruto opened the door they were hit with the sight of a downpour of rain. Both naruto and medusa pulled their hoods up with a sigh. Medusa then quickly cast a small spell that made their cloths partially waterproof; they could not make them fully waterproof unless they wanted to attract unwanted attention.

The two stepped out into the downpour and walked towards the hokage tower. "Father is angry" chuckled naruto. "What's got his all pissed off?" asked medusa over the rain and wind.

"Kyubi killed a squad of angels and beat back Michael at New Acre" replied naruto.

"That's rather impressive" said medusa. "Yes it is. Anyway Michael is probably being punished right now. And the weather may be bad for a while too; He has a way of holding grudges."

"Are you not worried he will move to retake New Acre?"

"Not at all, He will no longer touch a city once it has been tainted by sin, remember Sodom and Gomorrah?" "You mean the cities God destroyed for being gay?" asked medusa. "Yes, He did the whole fire and brimstone thing. To be fair I suppose that a fair number of the men in the city wanted to rape the angels sent down to Sodom to meet Lot."

Medusa chuckled at that. "I'll bet Uriel loved hearing that" she said. "He was there when it happened" laughed naruto. Medusa laughed louder.

A ball of mud slammed into the side of her head as she laughed. Medusa whirled to see who threw the ball and saw a middle aged man sitting at one of the covered tabled outside a bar drinking a pint.

"What was that for!" she shouted. "Your with that bastard fox you stupid little cunt!" he shouted back. The man turned back to his drink and started to raise the glass to his lips. He never saw the small stream of energy shaped like a snake slither into his drink as naruto and medusa walked away. He just drained his pint, sighed in pleasure, started coughing, grasped his chest and fell over dead. The same energy slithered out the dead man's open mouth, unseen, and flew towards medusa. The energy flew back into her body as she and naruto smirked. The autopsy of the man would later reveal that his heart exploded from unknown causes.

The pair finally reached the hokage tower. The structure was massive, from a distance it would appear as a large red column in the center of the city. The anbu guards looked at the children and let them pass, but not before bathing them in KI because of naruto's presence. Naruto and medusa responded with annoyingly happy smiles that had a subtle undertone of mocking.

When the pair reached the door that lead to the hokage's office they were met by the hokage's secretary.

"Welcome," she said cheerfully, "Do you have an appointment with Hokage-sama?" Naruto and medusa pulled down their hoods and when the secretary saw naruto's face it turned from an expression of kindness to one of hatred. "What are YOU doing here?" she spat. "Meeting the hokage" was naruto's curt reply. "He doesn't want to see you of all people she" sneered.

Naruto simply flipped her the bird and walked into the hokage's office while the secretary spluttered.

When the old man saw them he smiled and said, "Ah, naruto, medusa, come in I have your passes." Saratobi saw medusa's hood covered in mud and asked in a concerned voice, "Medusa why do you have mud on your hood?"

Medusa put on a brave smile, playing the hurt child to pull at saratobi's heart, and said, "A man threw it at me for laughing at a funny joke naruto told me. When I asked why he threw it at me he said it was because I was with the bastard fox and then he called me a cunt."

Saratobi looked appalled and nervous, hoping naruto would not ask about the fox.

"Miumi!" saratobi called to his secretary. "Yes hokage-sama" she responded. "Bring me a clean rag and a bowl of warm water." "Yes hokage-sama."

Several minutes later the secretary retuned with the items and placed them on saratobi's desk, glaring at naruto the whole time. When she was gone saratobi dipped the rag into the water and said, "Medusa please come here."

Medusa complied and saratobi proceeded to clean off the mud.

"So old man where are our school passes?" asked naruto. Saratobi motioned to the corner of his desk. Naruto saw two slips of paper, picked them up and pocketed them. Naruto looked out the window and saw the rain had increased in intensity and the wind was picking up. The weather reminded naruto of leviathan's domain, a sea of never ending storms.

When saratobi was done cleaning the mud off medusa he looked out the window and said, "Hmmmm maybe you two should say here until the rain stops." The children shook their heads. "We will be fine old man" said naruto. Medusa voiced her agreement and saratobi sighed. "Fine, just be careful."

The pair walked out of his office, down the stairs and out into the pouring rain.

XXX Hidden Rain Village XXX

Itachi was standing in the office of the amekage and leader of Akatsuki, Nagato. Nagato was a tall man, with pale skin and dark-red hair. His eyes were grey, the whole thing not just the pupil, with rings in a ripple like pattern originating from the pupil. He wore the typical akatsuki garb, black ninja pants and sandals with a black robe with red clouds on it. Itachi could tell that nagato was all lean muscle from the way he looked, despite the robe.)

"Itachi, welcome to Akatsuki, I trust madara told you our goals?" he said. Itachi nodded, his mask making a small tapping sound as it touched his cuirass.

"Good, now you will be paired up with another member of akatsuki. Before I continue I will call him in." Nagato pressed a small red button on his desk and a buzzing sound emitted from the other room. The door to the other room open and tall man walked in.

He was very unusual looking, his skin was blue, and he had gills on his face, his dark blue hair was spikey and he had small beady eyes. He also had a massive chakra signature, more than itachi had at the moment.

"Itachi, this is Kisame Hoshigaki. He will be your partner in this organization."

"So you're the infamous Itachi Uchiha huh? I've heard what you did to your clan, very nice" said Kisame with a sadistic grin. Itachi nodded at Kisame. "Silent huh? I can deal with that." Kisame faced nagato. "What is our mission Leader-sama?"

Nagato pulled a map out of a drawer and laid it on his desk. "As you know Akatsuki needs money. To get the money we accept missions from other villages at a lower rate than the other villages. This will cause the other villages to come to us more often for missions, thereby increasing our income.

You two will be going on one of these missions. The mission today is to eliminate a ronin camp that has been harassing a small village in the land of earth.

Nagato pointed to the spot on the map were the camp was, rolled it up and handed it to kisame. "You two are to leave immediately, but before you go." Nagato pulled out a modified akatsuki robe for itachi.

The robe the larger the normal, made to fit comfortably over itachi's armor. On the back of the robe was a seal that would hold itachi's halberd. Itachi took his halberd off his back, placed it on nagato's desk, slipped on the robe and finally put his halberd back onto his back.

Itachi wished he could take off his helmet, but he was in dangerous territory. Itachi and kisame both bowed to nagato and left.

XXX Land of Earth XXX

Five hours later

Itachi and kisame stood in the woods on a hill near the ronin base. There was about a hundred ronin in the camp. They were rather heavily armed. There were about thirty ronin armed with yumi bows, forty armed with yari spears and thirty armed with kanabo clubs. All of the ronin were also armed with a katana. Most of the ronin also had some samurai armor, so all together a well-armed army.

The camp itself was composed of tents and was less impressive then the army. One thing that was in the favor of itachi and kisame was the face that the camp was in a valley.

"Itachi, how skilled do you think those ronin are?" asked kisame. Itachi shook his head. "The majority of the troops are most likely rather unskilled; if they only attack small villages they wouldn't need to be skilled. After all there isn't a small village that wouldn't be terrified of this force. The leaders may be more skilled but they are an unknown at this time."

Kisame grinned, impressed. "I see the rumors about you being in the anbu at thirteen are true. How do you think we should attack the base?" Itachi stared back down at the base and noticed that the ronin were drinking heavily. "Blitzkrieg, I will launch a fireball jutsu down at the camp. Once it hits you run down and start the attack. While you are doing that I will sneak around and attack them from the back."

"Sounds fun" said kisame, "Let's do it."

Itachi and kisame stepped out of the woods. Itachi took off his helmet, handed it to kisame and started the hand-signs for his signature jutsu. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Itachi launched a massive fireball down at the camp and took his helmet from kisame just before the shark man torn down the hill with his sword, a curious weapon wrapped in bandages. Itachi decided he would ask kisame about it later and vanished back into the shadows.

It was pure chaos down in the ronin camp. One minute they had been lounging around, joking and drinking when all of the sudden a huge fireball was seen barreling towards them. Everyone got out of the way of the fireball, but when it hit the ground and exploded the flash of heat and molten earth struck both people and tents, lighting the tents up.

Before the ronin could properly recover a grinning demon ran through the smoke and swung a club-like weapon at the nearest ronin, denting armor and breaking ribs.

Kisame laughed at the ronin. Kisame quickly unleashed a Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave to get so water to work with. Some more ronin screamed, but most of them collected themselves and ran away from the incoming wave. After the wave hit the ground the ronin leapt into the air, above the water and landed on the surface of the water, standing strong.

"_So they can use chakra? Well big deal, this is my turf,"_ thought kisame.

From within the ranks of the ronin a voice shouted, "Archers fire!" The samurai with yumi bows launched arrows at kisame, who sunk into the water to dodge the arrows. With a moment to count the army, kisame saw that eighty remained. Kisame feed chakra into the water and shot a Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks jutsu at the army, just to instill fear.

Each shark grabbed a man and violently pulled them under. More ronin screamed, distracted. Itachi, who was hiding under a genjutsu behind the army activated his mangekyō sharingan and whispered, "Amaterasu."

Black flames leapt from itachis eyes and caught a group of the ronin. The screaming of the ronin increased. Itachi canceled the genjutsu as the ronin who were caught in the flames of the amaterasu jumped into the water in an attempt to douse the flames, only to find that water could not douse the flames. Itachi took his halberd in hand as one of the army's leaders turned to face itachi. The man wore a suit of heavily scarred armor and was only armed with a katana. The man looked at itachi with no fear in his eyes.

With a defiant scream the man withdrew his katana and charged itachi. Itachi waited till the ronin was in range and swung his halberd, forcing the man to leap backward. Itachi pressed forward, unbalancing the ronin. The ronin swung at itachi and the blade struck his side, and bounced off his cuirass. Itachi pushed the ronin back again then jumped back himself, needing distance.

The ronin ran forward again. This time itachi stabbed forward, using the spear part of the halberd to keep the ronin back Itachi could tell the ronin was getting frustrated, he was probably use to fighting so up close that you could smell your opponent's breath.

Itachi smiled, the angrier the ronin got the more control he would lose. The ronin roared in challenged and once again charged itachi, his katana held high above his head. Itachi leapt to the side as the ronin brought his katana down and brought the axe head of his halberd down on the ronin's wrists, severing the hands. The ronin screamed in pain and blood spurted from his wrists.

The ronin lost focus of his chakra and fell into the water. He started to panic and instinctively tried to tread water, then remembered he didn't have hands.

Itachi watched as the ronin sank beneath the water as his waterlogged armor dragged him down beneath the surface. Itachi turned to the remaining army and ran into the crowd, putting his halberd away and pulling out his katar.

Itachi ran to the nearest ronin and plunged his katar into the man's throat. A nearby ronin swung at itachi with a katana. Itachi squeezed his katar, making the large dagger pop into three smaller ones, and caught the blade. With a twist he disarmed the ronin and stabbed him in the face. Itachi put his katar away and used a quick Water Dragon jutsu to blast some weaker ronin back.

Itachi then turned to face an incoming ronin, stared at the man in the eyes and muttered; "Tsukuyomi" The man stumbled, froze, screamed and fell into the water, foaming at the mouth. He paid the world no mind as he sank to the bottom. Itachi dodged to the left as a ronin stabbed at him with a yari, grabbed the spear and thrust the back end of the spear through the man's gut, blood spurting everywhere.

Taking his katar in hand itachi stabbed two more poorly armored ronin in the stomachs, twisted and pulled, effectively disemboweling the two men. Itachi ran to three ronin as they attempted to run away and stabbed the first two, then lit the third up with amaterasu again.

Kisame was having the time of his life. Every swing of his heavy sword, samehada, was smashing armor and weapons. Another advantage he had was that his sword was draining his opponent's chakra, making fighting on the water harder. Several ronin had already fallen into the water and, if they wore any armor, were drowning.

Kisame had taken out the archers first so they couldn't pepper him with arrows. He then switched his focus to the yari wielders. Kisame was dodging left and right, dancing around the spears, swinging whenever he had an opening.

A bold ronin wearing heavy armor and wielding a kanabo charged him. Kisame met his charge with a monstrous roar and swung his samehada, meeting the kanabo. Instinctively samehada started draining the man's chakra. The man leapt back from the sword.

Before kisame could pursue the man a sharp pain shot through his side, causing kisame to pause. He looked behind him to see that a ronin stabbed him in the side with a yari. The ronin cheered, thinking they finally beat this demon. Kisame elbowed the ronin in the face, making him let go of his yari.

Kisame ripped the yari out of his side and stabbed the ronin that had stabbed him in the face with his own weapon.

The ronin were still sure kisame was finished. Kisame grinned as he absorbed chakra out of samehada. The ronin stopped grinning as the wound healed quickly. Kisame then ran towards the large ronin with the kanabo. The man leapt into the air and brought the kanabo down on kisame, who blocked with his samehada. The force of the blow caused the surface of the water to form waves as shockwaves tore through the surface.

Kisame forced the man off him and swung his samehada again, once again meeting the kanabo. This time a crack was heard. The big ronin froze at the sound. Grinning sadistically kisame pushed harder and the kanabo shattered. Holding the samehada in one hand kisame used his free one to grab the ronin by the neck, hoist him up into the air and crushed the man's windpipe. The man tried to scream but all that came out was a gurgling sound as the man chocked on his own blood. With a grunt kisame threw the man into the crowd, wanting to cause more confusion.

With a laugh kisame sank back into the water. The ronin all made a break for land, not wanting to be anywhere near kisame while he was underwater.

Kisame saw them start to run and decided it was time to take out the big guns. Kisame gathered a massive amount of chakra, made a quick series of hand-signs, and shouted, "Water Release: Thousand Feeding Sharks!"

A massive wall of sharks shot toward the running ronin. When the saw the wall of sharks they tried to run faster, but they were to slow. The wall engulfed the retreating ronin and the sharks proceeded to eat them. The screams quickly ended. Blood, body parts, bits of armor and weapons flew everywhere.

Kisame looked back and saw itachi fighting the remaining twenty ronin with his katar.

Itachi sank his katar into the chest of a ronin, blood spurting out. The remaining ronin were terrified, and they should be. Their whole army of ronin was almost completely decimated; the water was filled with the dead and colored red with the blood of their comrades. Itachi ducked under a katana swing and leapt backward. "Water Release: Water Clone Jutsu!"

Seven water clones rose out of the water and ran at the ronin. When the clones were close enough to the ronin itachi whispered "Boom". The clones exploded violently. The ronin were either blasted to pieces or thrown back. As the survivors got back up itachi whispered, "Amaterasu".

The survivors burst into flames and screamed in pain as they were consumed.

Itachi grabbed the side of his head in pain, his eyes hurt from the use of the mangekyō. Itachi walked back towards land were kisame was. "Well that was fun" commented kisame. Itachi nodded in agreement. "Itachi, are you ok?" asked kisame suddenly. Itachi nodded and said, "Yes, why do you ask?" "Your eyes are bleeding" deadpanned kisame. Itachi put his fingers near his eye holes and looked at his fingers when he removed them. The tips were stained crimson.

"A side effect of the mangekyō" replied itachi.

Kisame shrugged, "Well whatever. Anyway we need to report back to Leader-sama, watch my body" said kisame. The shark-man went through a series of hand-signs and said, "Ninja Art: Astral Mind Protection." A blue aura enveloped kisame and his eyes became distant.

XXX Nagato's Office XXX

Nagato was sitting behind his desk staring at a balding man, a farmer from the look of his tan and ruddy beard. He was the leader of the village that was being harassed by the ronin. "How much longer will your agents take?" asked the man for the millionth time. Nagato sighed, "I sent two of my best agents, they should not take much longer."

As if on command a ghostly version of kisame appeared in the center of the room, scaring the crap out of the client. "Ahhh kisame, I take it you were successful?" asked nagato. Kisame bowed, "Yes leader-sama, the ronin camp sits at the bottom of a lake filled with the dead."

Nagato grinned, pleased. "Good work kisame. I must ask how our newest recruit worked out." "Better than expected," said kisame, "He was a monster out there. I don't know where he got those weapons, but he slaughtered any who stood in our way."

Nagato nodded approvingly. "Good kisame good. I have one more thing to discuss but first." He turned his head to look at the client. "Our business is concluded; tell my secretary on the ground floor the agreed amount to be wired to our account."

"I will," said the relieved client, "And thank you." The farmed left with a happy spring in his step.

"Kisame, you and itachi can make your return trip at your own pace, all current mission are either completed or being handled."

Kisame bowed, "You are most gracious leader-sama." Nagato nodded and said, "Dismissed." Kisame vanished, leaving nagato to his thoughts.

XXX Remains of Ronin Camp XXX

The glow around kisame faded and his eyes unglazed. "So what are our orders?" asked itachi.

"To head back at our own pace, no rush." Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Is that common, no rush to return?" he asked.

"Well we have plenty agents, it can be common" replied kisame. The pair started their trek back to the base.

"Kisame, what is your weapon?" asked itachi, curious about the strange sword-like thing. "Samehada is a sword that shreds because of its scales. He is actually sentient and has his own chakra system. Using his chakra system he is able to drain others of their chakra."

"Does it have a limit?" asked itachi. "Well it does, but I have never seen any negative effects because I can take the chakra from samehada and replenish my own." "How is that possible?" asked itachi, impressed.

Kisame seemed to mull something over, like he deciding on what to tell itachi. "Finally he said, "I am bonded to samehada, only I can wield him. He is an extension of my body, and not in that poetic sense some swordsmen use when they talk about their swords. I mean he is literally an extension of my body. If you could draw blood from him and test it would be nearly identical to mine in every major way, down to blood type. We even have the same chakra type."

Itachi was burning to tell naruto about this blade, and its wielder. They would be fine additions to naruto's forces. Itachi grasped his head in mock pain, grunting and attracting kisame's attention. "Hey itachi, you sure you are ok?" asked kisame. "I think I over used the mangekyō during the assault. I only just got it." Itachi removed his helmet and kisame gapped at him. "Uh, what is it kisame?" asked itachi. Kisame reached into a pouch at his side and pulled out a mirror and handed it to itachi. Itachi nearly gasped. Bloody tears fell from his eyes in two streams; itachi had just assumed it was sweat or water. Itachi looked at the mask on his helmet and saw blood caked on that as well.

"Damn itachi, how bad does that feel?" asked kisame. Itachi gave kisame back the mirror and sat down under a nearby tree. Kisame pocketed the mirror and reached into another pouch, this time pulling out a couple of blood pills.

Handing them to itachi he said, "We will rest here for a bit, I will take the first watch." Itachi took the pills with a nod of thanks, swallowed them and closed his eyes, feigning sleep. Kisame turned around and sat several feet away, pulling out a bright orange book and giggling.

While kisame was reading his book itachi was searching his mind for a way to contact naruto without kisame knowing. Itachi found one, all he had to do to activate was to concentrate on his Sin and concentrate on naruto, since itachi was connected to him through his Sin. Itachi activated the spell and thought, _"Lord Naruto." _As soon as itachi said the last syllable of his master's name itachi felt a tunnel open in his mind, leading to another presence. _"Lord Naruto" _repeated itachi _"Itachi reporting, Lord Naruto."_

XXX Konoha Academy XXX

Naruto and medusa had made it to the academy. They just ignored the receptionist as she tried to bar access to naruto, who just flipped her the bird. Leaving the sputtering women behind naruto and medusa continued on down the hall and soon found their designated classroom, 2B.

Naruto and medusa entered the room to see that the class was already assembled. A chunin with pineapple style hair and a scar across his nose looked up from his attendance list and said with a smile, "Hello, and are you two the new students?" Naruto and medusa handed the passes to the chunin, who looked over them carefully then said, "These are indeed official. Why don't you two introduce yourselves to the class? I am Iruka by the way, iruka-sensei to you."

Naruto stepped forward first and lowered his hood, revealing his sun kissed hair, blue eyes and whisker marks. "I am Naruto Uzumaki," he said simply.

Whispers broke out from the class; the first new student was the demon boy their parents had told them about.

Naruto used this time to scan the class, looking for potential. He didn't see much. A pink haired girl looked terrified as she looked at him. Naruto knew her hair marked her a member of the haruno clan, a useless clan. Naruto saw other clan members, a brash looking inuzuka boy wearing a hoodie and holding a small dog, a silent and stoic aburame, a sleeping Nara, a loud female yamanaka, a timid looking hyuga female, and an akimichi that was busy gorging himself.

There were others of course but only these, the clan heirs by the looks of them, interested him. The hyuga, aburame and nara were the only ones worth investigating further. The nara for his brains, the aburame for his ability to wait for hell to freeze over before striking, and the hyuga for her eyes.

Granted these were his presumptions of them because of who their clan was, he would need to see them fight.

He was greatly interested in the hyuga though. She appeared timid, but he sensed great power in her and many darker emotions far below the surface. Naruto grinned at the thought of finding out what made her tick, so he could twist her to his own end.

Medusa stepped forward with an innocent smile and said, "Hello, I'm medusa." The boys of the class all suddenly diverted their attention to medusa, hearts in their eyes. _"HEHE look out medusa looks like you have a fan club"_ thought naruto to medusa through their link. Naruto saw a vein tick in medusa's forehead.

"Alright you two go sit down, it's time to start class" said iruka with an amused smile. The two kids each took a desk next to each other.

"Ok class, today's lesson is on chakra usage and theory," said iruka. Naruto zoned out not even three seconds into the lecture, he already knew this. After all he helped design it all. _"Lord Naruto itachi reporting, Lord Naruto." "Ahh, itachi good timing. What is your report?" _

"_Nagato sent me and my new partner to a ronin camp that had been harassing a nearby village. Akatsuki's plan apparently requires a large amount of money so they are taking missions from any village or town at a low price to encourage people to go to them for any mission. We decimated the camp. I also thought you might be interested to hear who I was partnered with."_

"_A man named Kisame Hoshigaki from Hidden Mist. The man is a beast in every sense of the word. He has chakra levels I have never seen. He is a master of water jutsu. And he has a sword named samehada that…."_

"_That can shred its targets, drain chakra, and is bonded to its wielder" _finished naruto.

"_How did you know my lord?" _asked itachi.

"_Samehada is a sword of demonic origins. It was forged by an ally of mine, the demon lord Leviathan, millennia ago. He used the sword to conquer various coastal regions and their people. Later when God sent him to Hell he used it to conquer his section of the Pitt. That happened about seven thousand years ago. Well after a thousand years leviathan grew bored. _

"_Like the other Lords of Hell he could see into the mortal world. Well leviathan got an idea, he was going to give his sword to a worthy mortal and watch all the chaos and death they would bring to the mortal world. _

"_Eventually leviathan found that mortal, a man from a seafaring tribe of warmongers. He was their best warrior, said to be able to rip a man in half with his bare hands with little effort. _

_Leviathan went to the mortal world with samehada and found the man. He told the man he would give him a sword like no other, a sword that would make him truly invincible. All the man had to do was pass a simple test. That test was to kill the sea demon that his tribe feared above all others. The man agreed went by boat with leviathan to the sea where this beast was located. Leviathan, being the Lord of the Seas, called the beast up from the depts. The demon turned out to be a megalodon, a massive shark who could swallow a man whole. _

_The man withdrew a wickedly serrated dagger and leapt into the ocean to fight the shark. The battle was long, both combatants extremely powerful. The man grabbed the megalodon's dorsal fin and started trying to sever it, despite the fact that the sharks scales were cutting into his palms and torso. The massive beast dove down, trying to drown the man. Man kept stabbing at the shark's fin, then moved forward to the gill sand stabbed them. _

_Eventually, the great beast died of oxygen loss, because sharks breathe through their gills, which the man destroyed. The man watched in satisfaction as the corpse of the great beast sunk to the depts. The man started to swim back to the surface, his head spinning from lack of oxygen and blood loss. However as he swam his hardest he felt his face itch, strength returned to his battered body and the dizziness went away. _

_The man soon broke the surface and climbed back into the boat. Leviathan grinned and told the man to look into the water. The man did and was shocked by what he saw. His skin was blue, he had gills on his cheeks, his teeth were pointed and his eyes beady. _

_Leviathan told the man he had been marked as the fierce warrior who killed the most ferocious predator the sea had ever seen and was bestowed with its power. Handing samehada to the man leviathan told him that the sword was now his and his decedents, telling the man to only give samehada only to those worthy of its power. The man thanked leviathan, who stepped out onto the water and said, before he returned to Hell, "Shed the blood of any who challenge you, and have what you want."_

Naruto finished his story and itachi responded, _"So kisame is a descendent of this man?" "He has to be, leviathan would not let anyone else use the sword. The fact that kisame looks like a shark is evidence too. Now I am guessing that you told me about kisame because you thought I would be interested in recruiting him?" "Yes lord naruto." _

"_Well yes I am interested. Having someone so powerful on our side would be a huge advantage." "Should I bring him to the base?" "NO! There would be a chance of you blowing your cover. Since you are a Sin itachi you can turn kisame into one too." _

"_How do I do that and which Sin will he be?" "Gluttony most likely, sharks are vicious eaters and samehada eats chakra even when it does not need it. As for how you will turn him…" _Naruto thought hard about the process, transferring the knowledge to itachi. _"Itachi, convert kisame willingly, we can't have a resentful Sin. Dismissed." _

Naruto cut the link and smirked, things were definitely getting interesting.

XXX Itachi and Kisame's Resting Spot XXX

Itachi opened his eyes slowly and looked over at kisame. The large man was still in his book, giggling like a pervert. Itachi stood up and activated the mangekyō sharingan. "Kisame," whispered itachi. The shark man looked up and made eye contact with itachi.

Instantly the world became a black and red negative, a bright red moon hung in the sky and kisame was bound to a cross. "What! Itachi what are you doing?" screamed kisame. "Forgive me kisame, but, my master would like you to join our organization," answered itachi.

"You master? Ahhh, I see. You're a spy."

"Yes, I reported to my master about you and he would like you to join." "Why should I join your master, I don't even know his goals."

"To rule all creation."

Kisame chuckled, "How original, a human with a God delusion, just like leader-sama."

"I assure you he is not like leader-sama. He IS a god. He knows the secrets of creation; he chained the nine-tailed fox to his will. He will rule this world. And he wants you to help."

"If he is as powerful as you say, why would he need my help?"

"He is an ally of the one who gave your clan their power."

Kisame froze, stunned. "He is an ally of Lord Leviathan," whispered kisame. "Yes Lord Lucifer is an ally of leviathan.

Kisame's jaw dropped. "Lucifer, your master is lucifer. The lord of Hell?"

Itachi nodded and said, "Yes. My lord is going to war against God. He is assembling an army of mortals and demons. He wants you to be one of his personal…..officers I guess is the proper term. He offers power, wealth, anything you want. Bear in mind that if you refuse I will have to kill you, but I suppose the choice is your own. What do you say kisame?"

Kisame looked down toward the ground, silent. He then looked up to face itachi with a maddening smile and said, "Sure, I'll sign up."

Itachi thrust his hand into kisame's gut, causing the shark man to gasp in shock and pain. Light shone from kisame's body. Kisame bit back a scream. Itachi withdrew his hand as the light faded and no damage had been done.

"Kisame, you are now the Sin of Gluttony. Welcome to Hell's army."

The tsukuyomi fade and kisame stood up, grinning as power flowed through him.

"Come kisame, we have to get back to Leader-sama," said itachi.

"What about your eyes?" asked kisame.

Itachi pulled out a kunai and stabbed himself in the hand, the kunai tip coming out the other side. As he pulled the kunai out the hole was already in the process of closing. "We Sin's heal at a phenomenal rate, they are already healed, now let us be on our way."

Kisame gapped for a moment and said, "You stupid bastard, you tricked me!"

XXX New Acre XXX

Kyubi stepped out of a portal in the center of New Acre. With him were two men. The first man was shorted then kyubi and morbidly obeast. He wore long emerald and crimson robes with gold chains around his thick neck. His gloves made of the purest white unicorn mane sheathed his hands. Black shoes with pure gold buckles adorned his pudgy feet. His thinning red hair was slicked back.

In his left hand the man held a gold cane adorned with diamonds, rubies, sapphires and emeralds. In his right he held a big gold watch on a chain. As the man looked back and forth at the city his many fat rolls the sat on his neck jiggled in response.

The man's name was Boris, and despite his appearance he was a powerful member of the Fox clan. His power lay not in battle, but politics.

The second man was younger, with an angular face, pointed ears, red eyes and long white hair. He wore black pants, black shoes, white gloves, and a long black jacket with a white stripe down each sleeve. At his hip was a gleaming silver cutlass and a flintlock pistol.

The second man's name was Kyoyia. He was here to oversee the military operations that boris could not do.

When the townspeople saw kyubi saw the all cheered and crowded around, the guardsmen saluted, and proceeded to break up the crowd. A guardsman walked up to kyubi, saluted and said, "Captain Andrew reporting Lord Kyubi, what brings you to our humble city sir?"

Kyubi returned the salute and said, "Captain, this is Boris and Kyoyia, they shall be overseeing the city while I am away doing business for Master Lucifer. You and all the residents of New Acre will obey them without question. Am I clear?"

"Crystal Sir!" replied Andrew. Kyubi nodded as another portal opened beside kyubi.

Out of the portal walked a squad of automatons. The automatons were creations of Hephaestus, they helped him with large orders. The Automatons were shaped like humans and bronze in color with blue 'veins' at their joints.

The automatons all were carrying several large crates. As they placed them on the ground and opened them kyubi said, "Captain, this is your new armory." Andrew looked in the crates. Weapons of every kind were within. Broadswords, hammers, axes, spears, halberds, daggers, katars, bows and arrows, crossbows, short swords, long swords, and many more. Pieces of armor were held in many other crates too.

Kyoyia stepped forward and said, "Captain, as your new commander I order you to get the men armed with this new equipment ASAP." "Sir Yes Sir!" shouted Andrew and he ran off to assemble his troops. The automatons vanished back into their portal to get back to work and kyubi left through his, a grin on his face.

XXX Heaven XXX

God stood at a podium on a balcony overlooking his forces. The seraphim floated at his side, his personal guards. Michael stood behind him, looking particularly humble.

**"My children, as you know the human city of New Acre has fallen to Lucifer, it inhabitants infected with madness. As much as it pains me, the city and its residents are lost to us. None in the city will accept my touch. We must hope for their salvation in the death of Lucifer. My children, we must strengthen the cities that have accepted me and my son. We will protect them from the darkness of Lucifer. **

** "We will be the bastion of light and hope as lucifer sends his darkness to test humanity. Will you stand with me my children? Will you stand by my side as we fight for humanity?" **

A loud chorus of affirmatives rose from the army of angels. God smiled.

"**Very well my children. Now report to Uriel or Michael for your assignments, go in piece my children!" **

As the angels filed out of the room God turned to Michael and whispered, **"Don't fail me again Michael."** Michael bowed to God and walked off.

God looked out over the balcony and sighed, **"You will pay lucifer, you will." **

And that is the latest chapter. The reason for the delay is that I am now in collage, oh boy. And the divorce is still going strong. So there are still problems abound.

Anyway a few explanations.

I chose nagato as the central pein because I never really liked what the author of naruto did to him, having him bound in a fucking robotic walker thing looking like a god damn corpse. I figured that the co-founder of akatsuki should not look so frail and weak. The other paths of pain will show up, don't worry.

Next is kisame as gluttony. As I explained in the story sharks are ravenous eaters. They will eat almost anything, whether they can digest it or not is a different story, and since kisame looks like a shark, well yeah. Also samehada eating chakra just reinforced the idea.

Now on to the two new OCs, Boris and Kyoyia. They were a kind of a spur of the moment thing. Boris represents the typical idea most people get when they think of evil Politian, fat, obsessed with wealth, that sort of thing. I will flesh his character out later in the story to show this.

Kyoyia will the military leader for New Acre as I said, though he still reports to Kyubi, Naruto and the Sins. He will be a ruthless character, quieting dissidents by means of public executions. I know you are probably wondering where dissidents come in to play. When naruto decides to conquer cities NOT controlled by God, that's when.

Speaking of God, let's talk about the big guy. In this chapter I decided to make God be one of the grey characters, at least for now, of the story. You all saw before his ruthlessness. Well now you see him feeling sorry for the town's people of New Acre. And there is the last line, "You will pay lucifer, you will." This can be interpreted one of two ways. Either he really cares for humans, or he is sorry he lost people under his control. I will let you decide.

The next chapter will skip to where the canon picks up, so be ready for that. Who will be on the teams? Will sasuke show up? What has naruto been up to? And who will be the newest Sins?

Tell you what; if you have any suggestions comment or email me them and they may be in the story.

Also I have a poll now.

Should Zabuza live?

Should Haku live?

Should haku be a girl or a boy?

Should they become Sins?

If so which ones?

Until whenever the next chapter comes up,

Necromancer


End file.
